


Tickling the Teacher

by MayorHaggar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Oral Sex, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, Tickling, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: The maid Becky arrives at a love hotel to meet a client, but he has far more than just housekeeping in mind.
Relationships: Kawakami Sadayo/Kurusu Akira, Kawakami Sadayo/Takemi Tae/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	1. The Master

**Author's Note:**

> Some hints of noncon/dubcon here, but the tags should reveal while I didn't feel it was appropriate to check that box in the warnings.

Sadayo Kawakami could feel the knot in her stomach as she entered the love hotel and walked towards the room she’d been told to meet her client in. She had a bad feeling about this one, but truth be told, she really needed the money. When she made it to room 203, she took a deep breath, slapped her cheeks to try and push past her fatigue and give herself a jolt of energy, and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” a male voice said from inside the room. She recognized it as the same voice she’d spoken to over the phone, so at least the client was serious. The teacher by day, maid by night hesitated for just a second, and then she slowly turned the knob and pulled the door open.

“Ah, you made it!” the man said, clapping his hands. He was dressed rather conservatively in jeans and a white t-shirt, but his attire couldn’t be considered normal, not when his face was obscured by a white mask that had black outlines along the eyeholes. “Thanks for coming, _Becky_.” Kawakami flinched at the way he emphasized the fake name she used in her night job as a maid. It was reasonable that a client might assume she wasn’t using her real name in this line of work, but something about the way he called it out and drew attention to it set her even further on edge.

“Y-Yes! Thanks for requesting Becky, master!” she said, plastering a phone smile on her face and injecting as much false cheer into her voice as she could manage. It was best for her to just play along, do her best and get this over with as fast as possible. “Where would you like me to begin?”

“Ah, about that,” he began. “I don’t actually need you to do any maid work.”

“What do you mean, master?” she asked hesitantly. The nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach was growing larger now. “You called up our service and specifically requested a maid. You even asked for me by name.”

“Of course I did, _Becky_ ,” he said, emphasizing her maid name yet again. “I do need a maid, especially a pretty one like you.” She shivered at the suggestion in his voice, not to mention the way she could see his dark gray eyes appraising her body through the eye holes of the mask. “I just don’t need you to actually work as a maid.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” she said, forcing her voice to remain calm even as she felt her heart pounding through her classic French maid uniform.

“It’s rather simple, honestly,” he said. “I have a very special video I’d like to record, and I need a pretty maid like you for the starring role.”

“I think there’s been a mistake,” she said. Now she allowed her annoyance to seep into her voice. Annoyance was good, at least in this case; it was better he thought she was angry as opposed to afraid. “I only offer housekeeping services, nothing else. I’m going to leave now.”

“Leave?” he said, sounding incredulous. “Why would you leave? We haven’t even begun yet. Listen, is the money the issue? It has to be, right? Why else would someone like you make house calls in a maid outfit like that?” She glared at him and folded her arms across her chest. He was right, obviously; she wouldn’t be doing any of this if she hadn’t needed the money. But she was a maid, not a whore. “I’ll pay you more,” he continued. “I’ll pay you double what you normally make. Hell, I’ll make it triple, just for you, _Becky_.”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. Triple her usual rate was quite a bit of money for one night’s work, but she wasn’t so desperate that she’d give in. She wouldn’t be able to look at herself in the mirror tomorrow morning before school if she went along with this pervert’s requests, no matter how much money he threw at her. “You’ve got the wrong business. You should try your luck somewhere else.” Hell, one of the other maids from the service might very well have gone along with it for the kind of money he was offering, but she wasn’t about to suggest that. Sadayo turned her back to him and prepared to walk out the door. Before she made it more than a couple of steps, though, he spoke again.

“I don’t think you’re going anywhere, _Miss Kawakami from Shujin Academy_ ,” he whispered. He didn’t need to shout or raise his voice. Those five whispered words stopped Sadayo in her tracks and made her blood run cold.

“W-what?!” she said, her voice stumbling over the simple word. She spun back around to look at him. “H-how?” she asked quietly. “How do you know my name, my real name? How did you know who I was, and that I work nights as a maid?” His voice definitely didn’t remind her of any client she’d ever had, and it’s not like she broadcast either of her jobs while working in the other. 

“Oh, I’ve seen you going in and out of that café in Yongen-Jaya many nights,” he commented. “What’s it called? Lemonk? Lebank? Eh, whatever the name is, the owner must really have a maid fetish if he calls you in so often, huh? Or is it you specifically he has a thing for, since I’ve never seen another maid go in there?” Kawakami said nothing in response. She didn’t know what to say, or what to do. This was a nightmare.

“Anyway, I recognized you from the news, you know, from all the stories about that pervert Kamoshida.” Kawakami wouldn’t disagree in the slightest about Kamoshida, who was not only a pervert but a full-blown predator; though she thought it was more than a little hypocritical for this masked man to be calling anyone else a pervert given what his intentions were with her. She didn’t dare say that out loud though, not with the leverage this man had over her. “It sure would be a shame if anyone from Shujin Academy found out that one of their own teachers was moonlighting as a maid. Even if you’re a good little maid who sticks to house cleaning no matter how much money a client offers, I’m betting you’d still get in all kinds of trouble if your secret gets out.”

“What’s it going to take to keep you from saying anything?” she asked quietly. He had all the power here; she just had to hope that whatever he demanded wasn’t more than she was willing to do. Her career would be ruined if anyone found out, but she didn’t know if she would be able to go through with this if he was going to be as demanding as she was afraid he was.

“Not much,” he said casually. “All I want is for you to be my beautiful maid model for two hours while I record my video. That’s it; you don’t have to do a thing. Once the two hours are up, you have my word that no one at Shujin Academy will ever hear a thing from me about what you do. I’ll even pay you at the end too. Triple your normal rate, just like I offered before.”

“That’s it?” she said, staring at him suspiciously. She’d been so sure he would demand that she strip naked and let him fuck her. This didn’t sound too bad at all. “You really just want me to model for you in my maid costume? No funny business, no sex? I’ll just stand here and pose?”

“You’ll be sitting down, actually,” he clarified. “And yes, I really just want you to model for me. I promise that nothing sexual will happen unless you give me permission to do so.”

Could she trust the word of a pervert wearing a mask? Maybe not. But then again, with the leverage he had over her he could have been far more demanding with what he asked from her. She didn’t have much choice but to go along with this and hope for the best. Getting paid triple her normal rate to sit down for two hours while he recorded video of her to satisfy his creepy maid obsession would be well worth it even without the blackmail he was hanging over her head.

“Fine,” she said. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Excellent!” he laughed, clapping his hands together. “Just go ahead and take off your shoes and stockings, please, and then we can get you set up in your chair.” She looked at him, alarmed, but he rushed to reassure her. “The shoes and stockings are all you have to take off, I promise. I won’t remove anything else without your permission. I swear it on the life of my girlfriend.”

He had a girlfriend? That was surprising to hear from someone so odd, but she could hear how serious he sounded about it. It was as much of an assurance as she could hope to have.

“Okay,” she said, and she bent down to take off her shoes and pull her white stockings off of her legs.

\--

“This wasn’t exactly what I imagined when you told me I’d be sitting down,” Kawakami said dubiously. Instead of a normal seat or even a bed, he’d led her to what could only be described as a bondage chair, with a leather back that curved to both sides to elevate and spread her legs far apart. She was elevated off of the ground, her arms were tied together above her head, and her legs were spread apart and held in place with both cuffs on her ankles as well as leather straps higher up on the legs.

“I could hardly get the best shots of you in your cute uniform in a normal chair, could I?” her masked client said. “Especially if you were fidgeting or squirming around. But thanks to the chair and the restraints, I’ll get the best footage possible. It’s really quite convenient!”

“Convenient for you, maybe,” she grumbled.

“Oh, don’t be like that!” he said, sounding far too cheerful for her liking. “You have nothing to worry about. Your skirt is long enough to protect your modesty.” That was true enough. The skirt of her maid costume hung down long enough to prevent a panty shot. She was grateful for that small mercy, but it didn’t leave her feeling any less embarrassed about all of this. “Let’s go ahead and begin,” he said when she didn’t respond. “Remember, introduce yourself just like we rehearsed, got it?”

“Yes,” she mumbled. “I know what to say.”

“Excellent! We’ll start on three then. One, two, and…ACTION!” He hit the record button on the stationary camera that was set up to capture the best shot of her in her kinky chair, and then it was her time to act.

“I’m Becky, and I’m a maid, meow!” she said, slipping into the energetic moe persona she usually adopted during her maid work. She bit her lip in what she hoped was a passably cute way and widened her eyes as if nervous. “But I’ve been a bad maid, and today my master has to punish me.” She stuck out her lip in a childish pout. “I hope he doesn’t punish me too hard, but I know that no matter what he does, he’s doing it because he’s a good master and he cares about me!”

“That’s right,” he said. He stepped out from behind the camera and slowly walked towards her, still wearing his mask but more importantly still fully dressed. “I don’t want to hurt you, Becky, but you’ve been a very bad maid, haven’t you?”

“Yes, I have!” she said in her artificial cutesy voice. “I’m sorry, master! I’ve been bad!”

“And what do you think I should do with you, Becky? Shall I get the paddle?”

“N-no, master, anything but that!” she pleaded. It was all part of the script he’d laid out; if he really came anywhere near her with a paddle she would be fighting against her restraints with all of her might.

“Oh, very well then,” he said, chuckling and shaking his head. “No paddling for you today, Becky. I’m far too lenient with you, but you’re just too adorable to hurt.”

“Thank you, master!” she squealed.

“You’re very welcome, Becky,” he said. “We’ll keep your punishment light for today then. Let’s just do a little tickling.”

“W-what?!” the woman dressed as a maid stammered. The script was long forgotten now, Becky was discarded, and in her place was a very confused and very nervous Kawakami. “Tickling?! You didn’t say anything about that!” she said frantically. She struggled against her bonds, not that it did her any good.

“Come on now, Becky, don’t complain,” he said, sighing. “We both know you’ve been a _very_ bad maid. You’re getting off light.”

“This wasn’t the deal!” she shouted. She shook her head against the leather-backed chair and thrashed uselessly as she watched him slowly reach his hands out towards her feet. Too late she realized why he’d asked her to take her shoes and stockings off. She knew lots of people who fetishized maids loved the stockings, but he wanted them off so he could have unrestricted access to her bare feet. Her toes and feet wiggled from side to side, but that was as much movement as she could manage with the cuffs and the straps holding her legs in place. The masked man said nothing. He didn’t even look at her, not at her face at least. His focus was solely on her feet, and there wasn’t anything she could do about it.

“AH!” she cried out when his fingers first made contact with the soles of her feet. She was expecting him to begin with light and playful touches, but this was pure tickling torture from the very beginning. He wasn’t here to play around; he was here to assault her feet with his hands.

Most people were ticklish to some extent, and the soles of the feet were generally the most ticklish area of the human body. But whereas most people simply laughed uncontrollably when someone tickled them, it generated a very different reaction from Kawakami. She laughed as well, of course, but it didn’t stop there for her. She knew exactly what was about to happen inside of her as soon as his fingers touched her feet, which was why she’d reacted so strongly to a surprise that most people in her position would have considered no big deal, especially with all the other things he might have tried to do to her under the circumstances.

Did her masked tormentor know what his tickling would do to her, or was it pure coincidence? Either way, his fingers danced across the soles of her feet mercilessly, heedless of the effect his touch was having on her entire body. Or maybe he knew. Maybe he somehow knew just what his unique form of torture was doing to her, and that’s exactly why he’d chosen to do it to begin with.

“P-please!” she said through her laughter. It wasn’t the playful giggling that most people let out when they were being tickled. It was full-blown, hysterical laughter that shot through Kawakami’s entire body, but her constant laughter did not mean she was happy about what was happening. It was actually quite the contrary. “S-stop! P-please, _HA HA HA_ , p-please _S-STOP_! I can’t _T-TAKE_ it any more, M-MASTER!” Her begging was completely genuine. Sadayo was panicking hard. The longer this unbearable torture went on, the harder it was going to be for her to deny what it was doing to her body. She could already feel her nipples getting hard inside her uniform, and there was no mistaking the dampness between her legs. The last sensation she’d ever expected to feel when she first opened this door was excitement, but she could not help the way her body was reacting to her master’s relentless fingers dancing across her feet. She wanted to deny it, even to herself, but that became an increasingly hopeless effort the longer this went on.

“You want me to stop?” he asked. He’d been silent throughout her pleading tinged with laughter, and this was the first time he’d spoken since the tickling first began. It was a lifeline she had every intention of grabbing onto.

“YES!” she said, managing to get that one word out clearly even as her entire body shook thanks to the fingers that would not leave her sensitive soles alone.

“Okay then,” he said. And then, just like that, it stopped. His fingers stopped torturing her feet, and her body was freed from its chains. Well, figuratively at least; she was still very much bound to the chair. But she’d take what she could get. “I’m sorry about that, Becky,” he said. “It was supposed to be just a little tease. I apologize if I got out of hand.” He sounded apologetic, but she doubted it was sincere. The tickling had stopped though, so she wasn’t about to complain.

“Th-that’s okay, master,” she said, panting as she struggled to recover. “Thank you for having mercy on poor Becky.” Now that the teasing was done, she found herself slipping back into her maid persona easily enough. Hopefully the worst was out of the way, and the rest of her time in this chair would be relatively painless.

“You’re very welcome,” he said kindly. “I’d like to make it up to you. How would you like a massage as an apology?” Kawakami’s eyes widened, and she found herself feeling flustered for several reasons. Even though her breathing had largely leveled out now that he was no longer tickling her, she knew the memory of it and all the conflicting sensations it had forced upon her wouldn’t fade any time soon. She also didn’t know what she should say. They hadn’t discussed any of this; from the moment he began to tickle her feet, none of this had gone down like they’d rehearsed ahead of time. Did he want her to say yes? Would he get angry if she refused? Was he asking Sadayo Kawakami, the woman he’d hired and then blackmailed, or Becky?

“I-uh, okay, master,” she stammered. She wasn’t sure if it was the right decision, especially with how worked up she still was, but she didn’t see much of an alternative. Besides, there was one huge benefit to accepting his massage. “Can you please help Becky out of this chair so you can give her the massage?”

“Why would I do that, Becky?” he asked. “You’re perfect right where you are.”

Kawakami frowned, wondering how he was going to give her a massage if she was still strapped into the chair. And then she heard a humming sound, moments before she realized that he was now holding a Hitachi wand in his right hand. 

“ _Wait_ ,” she gasped, but he moved regardless. He lifted her skirt up with his left hand while the right traveled underneath and pressed the wand directly against her panties. There was only one way Sadayo could react to that.

“ _AHAHAHAHA!_ ” She burst out laughing the moment that the wand hit her pussy through her panties. “Wh-wha _ahahahaha_! Wh-what are you doing, master?! _HAHAHAHA!_ Th-that’s not, _OHHH!_ That’s not a m-massage!” She was laughing once again, but now moans were beginning to escape as well. It had been hard enough to hold her arousal in when he’d only been tickling her sensitive feet. Now with him pressing the wand vibrator against her crotch, it was becoming all but impossible to deny how turned on she was getting.

“What do you mean, Becky?” he asked, his voice dripping with faux innocence. “This is absolutely a massage. I’m just using the wand to do so because it can massage you so much better than I can, and besides, it would be wrong for me to touch you down there myself without your permission. I didn’t know you were so ticklish down there, but you can hardly blame me for that.”

“UH!” She most certainly could blame him for that, and for everything else that was happening to her right now. Not only was it all his fault, his innocent routine was garbage. He knew exactly what he was doing and how it was getting to her. He was reducing her to a laughing, moaning mess.

“I can’t just focus on this one spot though, no matter how ticklish it is,” he said. “I need to pay attention to the rest of your body too. Yet I can see how much the massager is helping you, so I don’t want to take it away either.” She would vehemently disagree with the idea that the wand was doing anything but driving her crazy in more ways than one, but her body was too overwhelmed to offer up any response other than hysterical laughter and reluctant moaning. He made a show of stroking his chin in consideration. “Ah, I know!” he said suddenly, as if he’d had some sort of epiphany. “I’ll just set it up so my hands are free but you’ll still be able to enjoy the touch of the massager between your legs.”

“Excellent!” he exclaimed once he strapped the wand in place, ensuring that the constant pressure against Kawakami’s pussy would continue even after he pulled his hands away. “This is truly the best of both worlds, isn’t it?”

It was the worst of both worlds as far as she was concerned. Now she not only had the wand against her pussy to deal with, but he also had both hands free to do whatever he wanted to her. It was just a matter of waiting to see what he would do with those hands.

“AHH!” she gasped as his hands came up to “massage” her breast through her clothing. Her loud reaction only encouraged him to push further, of course. He grabbed her breasts more firmly, and her head thrashed against the leather chair behind her.

“How is that, my dear Becky?” he asked. “Does that feel good? Do you want me to stop?”

She so desperately wanted to tell him yes, to tell him to stop and unbind her from the chair and let her go home. But her mouth couldn’t form the words no matter how hard she tried. Any time she opened her mouth to try and ask him to stop, all that came out was a high-pitched moaning laughter. Her body was too weak, too overwhelmed by the massive arousal that had been building in her since his fingers first got to work on her feet. With the wand pressed against her pussy and his fingers dancing on her breasts, she was helpless.

“I’ll take that as a no, then,” he said. He leaned in closer to her, putting his mouth right next to her ear. “You must be so horny right now, if you can’t even manage to utter a single word.” His fingers traced circles on her breasts, which not only made her gasp but also caused her stiff nipples to poke through her top. She saw his eyes on them for just a moment underneath the mask, but he didn’t comment on them. Instead he continued to torment her breasts with his deft fingers. They danced up higher, trailing up to the tops of her breasts, and then without warning he began to tickle her underarms.

“AHAHAHAHA!” She burst out into laughter all over again with the unexpected attack on her armpits. Reflexively she squirmed her body to try and get away, which obviously accomplished nothing other than rubbing her back against the chair slightly. “S-stop!” she said. She did at least manage to get it out that time, though it was a halfhearted objection at best, especially since the uncontrollable chortling continued.

“Stop?” he said. “But I still have so much time left. You’re here for two hours, remember?” Oh, she remembered. She worried her body wouldn’t be able to withstand this for two hours, but she definitely remembered. There was little chance she could forget, not with his fingers gliding up and down her sensitive underarms and making her laugh so hard that tears trickled down her cheeks.

“Do you really want me to stop tickling your underarms?” he asked. She couldn’t speak around the laughter, but she did manage to nod her head up and down frantically. “OK, I will,” he whispered. “But in exchange, you have to let me take out your breasts and play with them.”

Her jaw dropped amidst her laughs at his bold proposal. He could have tugged her dress down whether she agreed or not; it’s not like she could do anything to stop him. But that would ruin his game. He’d promised that nothing sexual would happen and he wouldn’t take off anything aside from her shoes and stockings unless she gave him permission. So this was his plan. He was going to subject her to his tickling torture until she relented and agreed to let him do whatever he wanted.

“Pervert,” she said, without much conviction. Could she really do it? Was it worth it to let him play with her bare breasts? While she struggled with her internal dilemma, he continued to tickle her underarms, not giving her even a second’s break. He was breaking her resistance down bit by bit, and she was powerless to stop him. Finally, she gave in. She met his eyes and gave him a shaky nod. “F-Fine. Do it.”

“Thank you so much, Becky,” he said. His fingers left her underarms at last, but she knew that his exploration of her body was only just beginning. Now his hands tugged the top of her frilly French maid outfit down far enough for her breasts to pop out. Her hard nipples let him know just how aroused she was, as if he hadn’t known already. “Now we’re really going to have fun.”

She tried to defiantly stare him down and show him how unaffected she was by all of this, but she failed right away. What was supposed to be a show of strength instead was marred by the red flush of her cheeks, not to mention the attempt at a glare that quickly cracked into a smile. Slowly but surely, he was breaking her. She was succumbing to his whims and playing the part he’d designed for her perfectly. The vibrator continued to do its work on her through her panties and not let her rest, but he’d put it on a low enough setting that she wasn’t getting quite enough out of it to cum. He was a master, and he seemed to know her body even better than she did. He was driving her crazy but not giving her enough stimulation to actually orgasm. He was winning, and that truth was starting to bother her less and less.

At last his hands touched her breasts without any clothing in the way, and she moaned right away. He groped at the smooth flesh of her tits, but quickly began to focus on her hard nipples. His fingers flicked them several times, and then he pinched them between his fingers and gave them a twist. He was perfectly walking the line between arousal and pain without fully crossing over into the latter, and the intense stimulation was making Sadayo pant.

It went from bad to worse, or perhaps good to better depending on your perspective, when he opened his mouth and began suckling at her breasts. The captive maid moaned even louder at that, unable to help herself as his mouth moved back and forth, suckling at one breast and then going right over to the other. As he continued to suck at them, Kawakami began to emit a different sort of reaction. Her breasts also happened to be quite sensitive and ticklish, so she started to laugh once again thanks to the ceaseless stimulation from his fingers and his mouth. Her master took note of and found great amusement in this, as he pulled his mouth off of her tit and laughed at her.

“There as well?” he said, chuckling and shaking his head. “I really hit the jackpot with you, didn’t I, Becky?” Then he went right back to sucking her, while his fingers continued to play with her nipples. And of course the vibrating wand remained the steady, frustrating presence it had been for longer than she could even remember now. She was so lost and delirious that she struggled to remember a time in her life when that damn wand _wasn’t_ vibrating against her panty-clad pussy. Any one of these things on their own would have been hard for her to handle, but putting them all together and not giving her a moment’s reprieve was driving her mad. The assault continued, her full breasts jiggled with laughter, and her control slipped further and further away from her.

“Please,” she managed to say. “Please, y-you have to stop.” She was truly desperate now. She knew what was going to happen if this kept up. “I-I’ll do, _HA HA HA_ , I’ll do anything!” she begged.

“Anything?” He repeated the word with zero hesitation, as if this was the opening he’d been waiting for, which of course it had been. “Okay then. It can all stop right now, Becky. But only if you let me fuck you.” For a moment she almost gave in, but then she shook her head.

“N-no,” she said weakly. “Th-that wasn’t part of the d-deal.”

“Have it your way then.” He didn’t sound as disappointed as she’d been expecting, which felt odd. What was he up to?

What he was up to was continuing the tickling torment. If anything his fingers toyed with her nipples and his mouth sucked at her breasts even harder now, causing even stronger stimulation to course through her entire body. Her eyes got wide with alarm now. This was what she’d been trying to avoid; she couldn’t stand the humiliation!

“P-please, no!” she gasped. “I, _AH_ , I’m g-going to, I c-cant--- _AHHHHHHHHHH!_ ”

As she’d feared, all the tickling and teasing and suckling had finally brought her to her inevitable breaking point. She thrashed against the chair as she was driven to the humiliation of having an orgasm right there in the chair, drenching her panties and moaning and screaming her head off, all while the camera captured every second of it. She would never be able to live this down!

“Ha ha!” her master said. “You came, just from that? You really are a naughty maid, Becky!” Then he dropped his voice lower, whispering softly so the camera wouldn’t pick up what he was about to say. “And you’re an even naughtier teacher, Miss Kawakami. What would your students say if they saw you like this?”

“N-no, I’m not,” she gasped, trying to deny it. “I’m not naughty, I’m, I’m--- _AHH_!” She couldn’t even refute his taunts, not anymore. Things were going from bad to worse for her, because thanks to that humiliating orgasm she was now far more sensitive than usual. The vibrator, which had never been far from her mind to begin with, was completely unbearable now. She roared with laughter, the pressure on her hypersensitive pussy now too much for her mind to handle.

“Oh G-God, please, y-you have to, _HA HA HA HA HA_! You have to t-take it off me! Please, p-please, take it OFF!”

“As I said, I’d be more than happy to turn the massager off and take it away,” he said calmly. “But only if you let me fuck you.” Now she was tempted, sorely tempted. It couldn’t be that bad, right? At least his cock would naturally go down eventually. The vibrator wasn’t going to be so merciful.

“N-no,” she gasped. It was a close thing, but she just couldn’t bring herself to cross that line. “N-not that.” She would be proud of herself for holding on and not crossing that final barrier, but there wasn’t enough of her mind left to enjoy it. She could feel her control wavering and her mind breaking. She was in a daze now, barely cognizant of the world around her. Drool was collecting on her chin, and her eyes were tearing up thanks to the overstimulation. She wouldn’t have sex with him; she couldn’t, no matter what. But short of that, she was desperate enough to do anything so long as it meant she no longer had this vibrator pressing against her and abusing her poor pussy.

“I-I won’t have sex with you,” she said weakly. “But I’ll, _AH_ , I’ll do anything else! I’ll suck your cock! I will! _AHHHH!_ J-just get the vibrator OFF of m-me!”

“Hmm,” he murmured. “Okay, we have a deal. But the vibrator only comes off _after_ you’ve satisfied me.”

“W-what?!” she cried out in dismay. “N-no, please, I c-can’t last any longer!” Her master was unmoved by her tearful plea. His only response was to unbuckle his pants and slide both them and his underwear down his legs. She gasped at the size of him. He was fully erect, which was no surprise given everything that had happened, but he was also big, damn big. Even through the hazy, oversexed delirium, she was pretty sure this was the biggest cock she’d ever seen.

“Get to work,” he said harshly, waving his cock in front of her face. “You should probably make it quick, unless you want to leave that vibrator on awhile longer.”

There wasn’t much left of Sadayo’s rational mind at this point; he’d broken it down bit by bit throughout the night. What was left of it was deeply ashamed at what she was about to do, what she’d offered to do, and on camera no less. But that shame didn’t prevent her from not only sucking him off, but sucking him off to the best of her ability. Kawakami had sucked a few cocks in her day, and she used every trick she’d ever learned here, bobbing her head up and down on him with a kind of frantic energy and desperation she’d never felt in her life.

She was like a woman possessed, devoting herself wholeheartedly to the task at hand. If her hands hadn’t been bound she would’ve used them as well, but she concentrated on using the tools she did have at her disposal. She bobbed her head on his cock as fast as she could and took him deep down, not caring if she took him so deep that it triggered her gag reflex. All that mattered was making her master cum in her mouth as fast as she possibly could. She put on a marvelous show for the camera in the process, sucking his cock as well as any porn star could have. Her noisy sucks and slurps alone would have been enough to make some men cum in their pants.

Kawakami kept pushing herself on, forcing her head to keep moving, her tongue to keep licking, and her lips to keep sucking, all in a race against the vibrator. She needed to make her master cum before the cursed device robbed her of what remained of her sanity. And mercifully, thanks to her feverish, frantic, desperate blow job that would make even the pros envious, she won that battle.

“Here it comes, Becky!” her master said. His hands held onto her pigtails and he roared as he filled her mouth with his thick load. Kawakami had never cared for the taste of semen, but she quickly swallowed her master’s thick semen down her throat. She was so close to being done with this torture, and she wanted to make sure she ended her appeal on the best note possible. “Ooh, and you swallowed every last drop of it without even needing to be told. Maybe you’re not such a bad maid after all.”

He pulled his cock out of her mouth, and thankfully her master was true to his word. She sighed in overwhelming relief as he reached underneath the bottom of her skirt, unstrapped the vibrator and removed it altogether. Finally, her poor overstimulated pussy would be left alone! It was over! She was panting and slumped over against the chair, and knew beyond any doubt that she would have fallen to the floor if it weren’t for the restraints holding her up. She could taste her own humiliation, not to mention the shame of the very real taste of his semen that still lingered in her mouth and on her tongue. But at least the nightmare was over, and her body would be allowed to rest.

She lifted her tired head and watched her master walk away from her head. Then he stopped directly in front of her feet, where it had all begun, and stared at her. She shook her head feebly, dreading what she was afraid might be coming.

“No,” she whispered. “Don’t, not again. I can’t take any more.” He chuckled, and she could see the sadistic grin beneath the mask. “You promised.”

“I promised to remove the massager, and I did,” he said lightly. “I didn’t say anything about not continuing the massage myself.” And then it started all over again, right back where it started, with her master tickling her feet with his hands. She felt his touch even more acutely than she had the first time. Every pass of his fingers across her soles set her body aflame, and they both knew it. He was worshipping her feet with his hands, and it was driving her insane. Her feet were the worst spot, in terms of both the tickling and the pleasure that shot through her entire body. She’d barely been able to stand this at the very beginning, and it was exponentially worse now that she had orgasmed and her body was far more sensitive than before.

“Oh no,” she sobbed pitifully. She could feel what was coming, and could do nothing about it. His fingers worked at her sensitive feet diligently, and despite having just cum only a few minutes earlier, her body was rapidly plummeting towards another. Her mind and her body wouldn’t be able to handle a second orgasm, but it was coming whether she wanted it or not. “ _OHHHHHHH_!”

“Ha ha ha! You came just from having your feet massaged? You’re adorable, Becky!” He didn’t let up on her just because he’d made her cum with only his fingers tickling the soles of her feet. His fingers kept right on dancing across both of her sensitive feet, keeping the constant pressure and pleasure and heat on her. She was an absolute mess now, being forced through two orgasms and still having his hands on her, rubbing her, tickling her, putting her body through the wringer and turning her mind to mush. And he knew it. “This could all be over, you know. All you have to do is let me fuck you.”

She should say no. She’d come so far and held out for so long, refused to let him fuck her no matter how much he drained her physically and mentally. She should resist.

“Okay.” She couldn’t resist, not anymore. Between the physical, mental and emotional exhaustion, she couldn’t deny his requests anymore. He’d broken her will completely.

“Wonderful!” he said. “I’m so happy you finally agreed to play along!”

She said nothing and just watched, exhausted and defeated, as he flipped the dress of her costume up. This flaunted her white panties for both his and the camera’s view for the first time. She was too spent to even care about that, though she did blush at what came out of his mouth next.

“Wow, you drenched these things!” he said. “It looks like you peed yourself!” She hadn’t, though it wouldn’t have been outrageous to think she had considering how thoroughly he’d worn her down. But it was purely her own sexual arousal that soaked through her white panties, the sexual arousal he’d dragged her through. “Let’s get these soiled panties off of you, Becky.”

In one sense she was relieved to have the panties removed, as she’d soaked them so completely that they felt wet and uncomfortable against her skin. But on the other hand, with his hands tugging her panties down her legs, her pussy was now on full display. And as if her drenched underwear hadn’t been enough of a hint, her continuing arousal was even more obvious now that he could see how wet she was. Even with the tickling finally being over, her body had been worked up to the point that she wanted more.

This wasn’t about trying to make him happy or earning herself a reprieve from the sensations anymore. However she’d gotten to this point didn’t matter anymore. Her pussy wanted his cock, needed it, ached for it to be inside of her at last. And that big cock was hard once again. She held her breath in anticipation as he pressed the tip of his cock against her pussy lips. Unfortunately for her, he didn’t push it forward into her. He instead rubbed it against her entrance teasingly, getting so close to pushing inside only to stop. She wanted to scream in horny frustration.

“You look like you want something, Becky,” he said. “But I’m a man of my word. I promised I wouldn’t do anything sexual to you that you didn’t ask for. So I’m not going to slide any further forward than this unless you ask for it yourself.” As if to remind her of what he’d been doing before this, his fingers began once again gliding across her twitching, sensitive feet. The message was clear. He’d stopped tickling her only after she’d agreed to let him fuck her and would likely go right back to doing it unless she caved in to this one final demand. That was fine; the fight had been beaten out of her anyway. She’d give him whatever he wanted without complaint, so long as he gave her what she needed in turn.

“Fuck me,” she said simply. But the cock didn’t push into her, and his hands didn’t leave her feet either.

“I’m sorry, what?” he said. “I could barely hear you. Can you speak up, Becky? And be more explicit, please, so I know exactly what it is that you’re asking me to do to you.” Kawakami grunted in frustration. She knew what his game was, what he was trying to get her to say. She also knew there was no way she wouldn’t give it to him. She was too far gone now.

“PLEASE!” she shouted. She was completely broken, to the point that she didn’t feel an ounce of shame at pleading with him. “PUT YOUR COCK IN, MASTER! FUCK ME! RAVAGE ME!”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” he said, taunting her. But then the taunting was over, because he pushed his hips forward and shoved his large cock inside of her. She groaned out loud and her eyes widened as she felt her master finally, finally stick his dick into her pussy that had been waiting for him for so long. This was what she’d wanted and what she’d needed. Just as she’d begged for, she needed to be ravaged. Her aching pussy needed to be fucked hard by a big cock, and not only did her master have the endowment necessary to satisfy her, he also proved that he was more than capable of fucking her as hard as she could ask for. Kawakami had always preferred a rough pounding over slow and sappy romantic sex, and a pounding was exactly what she was receiving.

Her master might have manipulated her into this mess and pushed the boundaries until she gave in and let him do what he wanted, he might have been a pervert with a maid fetish, and he might have stooped to the disgusting low of using her career as a teacher to blackmail her into agreeing to all of this, but he sure as hell knew how to fuck. She’d shouted for him to take her, to ravage her, to satisfy the lust within her that he himself had created through his teasing, and he was giving her exactly what she demanded. He fucked her with hard, deep drives, hammering his cock into her as fast as he could thrust his hips forward.

Her body would be rocking all over the place if she weren’t bound to the chair, but she was sure that the way her breasts bounced with each thrust would provide more than enough of a show to please anyone who happened to watch the video her master was recording. She just wished she could wrap her arms and legs around him, and perhaps give him a little playful biting to show him just how much she was enjoying his cock. Since she was being physically restricted from doing any of those things, she’d just have to make up for it with her mouth and be sure to tell him how wonderful it was to be fucked by his big dick. 

“ _Yes, master! Yes_!” she exclaimed, screaming at the top of her lungs. “ _Fuck me! Fuck me just like that_!” What a wanton little slut she’d become. The camera had to love this. Surely this video would accumulate millions of views if her master uploaded it to a porn site. That thought would have left her horrified and ashamed before she entered this room and got strapped into this chair, but now she welcomed it. Her master had broken her will and made her his, made her a slut who lived to be fucked by his big cock. She was his now, and if he wanted to show his horny maid off to the world, he was more than welcome to do so.

“What a good little maid you are, Becky,” he said. He continued to drive his cock into her while he spoke, and he didn’t sound even the least bit winded despite how furiously he was fucking her. That just went to show how much stamina her wonderful master had. She truly was lucky that he’d found her.

Kawakami felt all of her stress and all of the things that bogged her down from day to day disappear. She felt no fear and no shame. Her entire world shrank down to just her master’s cock plunging in and out of her needy pussy, hitting all the right spots inside of her and quenching the all-consuming thirst that he himself had created within her with his perverted “massage.” She had never felt so content or so fulfilled as she had once her master stopped teasing her and started fucking her.

He showed no signs of slowing down, either. She’d lost track of time long ago, but when you factored in all the time he’d spent teasing her and wearing her resistance down on top of his steady, relentless hammering of her pussy, it was almost certain that the two hours they’d agreed upon had run out by now. She wasn’t about to ask him to stop though. She would gladly remain strapped into this chair all night if it meant his cock kept pounding her until the sun came up. Sadayo had always been a sucker for a man who could dominate her, claim her and make her his, and her master was giving her everything she’d ever desired. It was silly to think that she’d been fighting against this for so long, that she’d been reluctant to let him take her. What a stubborn fool she’d been!

She could feel another climax approaching, and now that she’d let her inhibitions go and allowed herself to enjoy the wonderful completeness she felt with her master rutting into her, she knew this third orgasm would be the most powerful and wonderful of all. But her master, who had constantly raised the bar and overwhelmed her body with one surprise after another all night, still had one last trick up his sleeve, and he chose that moment to spring it on her.

While continuing to ram his cock in and out of her at the punishing pace she loved, he brought his hands back into the fray and began to tickle her feet once again. The combination of those two sensations, of his huge dick claiming her while his nimble fingers danced across her sensitive feet all over again, hit Sadayo like a bolt of lightning. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her tired brain simply gave up, unable to cope after all it had been forced to process already. Her body shivered in its restraints and she let out a long, high-pitched, mindless scream as he drove her to nirvana.

Maybe feeling her cum on his cock was too much for him to handle, or maybe he’d just been waiting to make sure she got what she needed before he allowed himself to finish. Either way, Sadayo was still in the throes of her third and most powerful orgasm of the night when her master let out an almighty roar and began to pump her full of his cum. She moaned at the feeling of completeness, wishing it could last forever. But all too quickly he pulled his now spent cock out of her pussy, leaving her full of regret and wishing they could immediately repeat this entire night all over again. From beginning to end it had been worth it, every torturous, maddening second of it.

She was sure she must look quite a sight now that all was said and done. Her spent body was drenched in sweat and her pigtails came partially undone thanks to her flailing. She had to look like a thoroughly ravaged maid that her master had used, broken and turned into his naughty little plaything. And speaking of her master, she stared up at him longingly through half-lidded eyes as he stepped back and began to clean himself up. She said something to him, one simple word, but it was enough to make him stop what he was doing and step closer to her again.

“ _Akira_.”

Her masked master pulled his mask off and revealed himself to be who she’d known he was all along: Akira Kurusu. He was her student and her favorite master, but above all and most importantly he was her boyfriend.

“Sadayo,” he said, grinning at her. He leaned in to plant a passionate kiss on her lips, and she closed her eyes and moaned into his mouth.

\--

Later, after he’d unbound her from the chair and they’d helped each other clean up, Kawakami cuddled into her student turned boyfriend’s side and sighed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close. They hadn’t made use of the bed in the love hotel for their actual sexual activities, but they were using it now as a place to relax and unwind.

“How was it?” he asked. “Did I play my part well enough?”

“You were excellent,” she said, grinning and tracing his palms with her fingertips. “I swear you get better and better every time we do this.” They’d had plenty of practice with their role playing by now, and she couldn’t get enough of it or him.

“Remember how much I tried to tempt you into tickling me at first?” she asked, giggling at the memory.

“How could I forget?” he said, planting a kiss in her hair. “I’ve had a lot of crazy things happen to me since I came to Tokyo, but that will always stick out.”

“We’ve come a long way,” she commented. It wasn’t actually that long ago that he’d saved her from threats of extortion and subsequently learned about her tickling fetish, but it felt like a lifetime ago to her. Akira had become such a central part of her life that it felt strange to recall that it wasn’t all that long ago that he’d been nothing more than her student, and a student she didn’t trust and thought to be a dangerous delinquent at that.

Then he and his friends had called her maid service and she had been the one to answer the call by pure chance. She’d begun to think of him differently once he kept her secret without trying to blackmail her or get anything out of it, but their relationship had changed forever after he’d saved her from the extortion attempt. She’d seen him in a whole new light after that, a light the logical part of her brain knew she shouldn’t even consider, but one which the woman in her hadn’t been able to ignore. She began to see him as not her student, but a man. And not only a man, but a man who could give her what she needed and play up to her desires and kinks.

As soon as he found out about her fetish for being tickled, she had done her very best to tempt her cute student into giving her what she needed and tickling her. He’d been so adorably uncertain back then, and it had been fun to entice him into doing what she wanted. They’d come a long way together indeed. He’d blossomed into a confident master, able to tickle and tease her and play his part to perfection, and she wouldn’t give it up for anything. But no matter how skilled he became at playing his role and working her up and fucking her as hard as she craved, she would always look back fondly on those first days, on the games she’d played as she tried to persuade him into doing what she wanted and being what she needed.

“What a cute, innocent young man you were back then,” she said, smiling at the memory. “Nothing like the confident master you are now.” 


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in the love hotel, Becky and Master reminisce about how this all started.

If anyone had come up to Sadayo Kawakami at the beginning of the school year and told her that she would find herself in a romantic relationship with a student, and it would be the infamous delinquent transfer student at that, she would have given them a stern lecture. It was preposterous to even suggest such a thing might be possible! Yet here she was, playing maid to her student and her boyfriend and feeling happier than she could ever remember being. He always showed her such kindness and caring, and he never failed to brighten her day. He had done more than just save her from the threats from Takase’s former guardians. She felt so secure and comfortable around him.

It was that feeling of safety and comfort that enabled her to do things that she would have never dreamed of doing with any of her other customers no matter how much they offered to pay for some ‘special service’ from Becky. It repulsed her when anyone else tried to stare at her cleavage or take a peek underneath her skirt, but with Akira she found herself bending over to put her cleavage in full view and lifting her skirt up herself to tease him with panty shots. She was well aware that it wasn’t proper for her to provoke him like that, not only as a client but more importantly as a student. He’d see her every day in class and have those images of her cleavage and her panties on his brain.

But the logical part of her was overruled by the woman in her, the woman who had been starved for genuine affection for so long and craved it from him. She wanted him to look at her. She wanted him to be unable to focus on his school work when she was in the room. A thrill shot through her any time she caught him bashfully sneaking a peek at her, whether in school or when ‘Becky’ visited Leblanc to perform her maidly duties. There was something so cute and innocent in the way he obviously felt like he shouldn’t be peeking at her, which of course ensured that she kept flaunting her body for him and attracting his gaze.

The biggest thrill of all for her came any time she had the chance to prop her feet up and make them visible to him. She would wiggle her toes when she knew he was looking, as if she was inviting him to come and get them. Kawakami never failed to grow aroused any time she did this, as she imagined what it would be like if Akira ever decided he’d had enough of her teasing and pounced on her. Such thoughts had been a major concern for her with some of her more lecherous previous clients, but the thought of Akira dominating her and demanding further ‘services’ from Becky caused her to rub her thighs together.

Even with the improbable happiness she’d found with her student/client/boyfriend, all was still not well in Kawakami’s life. She was trying her best to make amends for the years of ignoring her students and refusing to get close, refusing to care after what had happened to Takase. That was proving to be a task that was easier said than done. She was working hard for any sort of forgiveness she could find, but there were still plenty off offhanded remarks from her colleagues and her students alike. They were never easy to hear, and today had been particularly rough on her thanks to a derisive comment from Ms. Chouno during a staff meeting.

She felt demoralized at the moment. She was lying face down in Akira’s bed and berating herself. She was a failure as a teacher and a human being. What was the point of even trying? She might have escaped the threats and extortion of the Takases, thanks solely to her kind-hearted student rather than anything she’d done herself, but her reputation as a teacher was already destroyed and she was afraid it could never be repaired no matter how hard she tried to make up for her past.

Just when she was feeling her lowest, just when the anxiety and the dread were beginning to consume her, a sudden chill on the back of her neck caused her to squeal and jolt in shock. She hastily rolled over onto her back to see Akira holding a cold drink in his hand.

“You look like you could use this more than me,” he said. He frowned as he looked at her, obviously able to see her distress on her face and in her body language. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” she said, sighing and shaking her head. She did sit up in bed and accept the offered drink, which she gratefully took a long swallow from. “Just a bad day at work. Nothing to get so upset over, so you don’t need to worry about it.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked. Most of her previous boyfriends would have been relieved and happy to accept the opportunity to avoid talking about her feelings. What did it say about her taste in men that the most considerate one she’d ever dated happened to be her student? “It might help to get it out.” Her initial reaction was to refuse, but she had to admit he might have a point. Keeping this all bottled up wasn’t doing her stress levels any favors, and who better to talk to other than her caring boyfriend?

“That would be nice,” she said quietly. He joined her on the bed and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders while she began to vent about the stresses of her day and her worries in general. He didn’t try to swoop in and offer some magical solution that would make it all right in an instant, because that wasn’t the way the world worked. He just offered her his comfort and his support and allowed her to get it all off of her chest, and the more she talked, the better she felt. Regaining her reputation as a teacher wasn’t going to be easy and it wasn’t going to happen overnight, but soaking in his reassuring warmth and comfort filled her with a renewed determination to see it through to the end. She could do this, especially if she had him there to comfort her and inspire her.

“I’m sorry you have to go through this, but you know I’m here for you if you need me,” he said, pulling back to look at her. “I’m sorry I can’t offer you more help than that.”

“No,” she said softly while shaking her head. “Thank you, Akira. Just having you here helps more than you could know.”

“Um, I’m happy to hear that,” he said. He rubbed his neck and grinned bashfully, and it was so cute that it made her want to eat him up. “If there’s anything I can do for you, just let me know.”

“Thank you,” she said. She felt her heart swell with joy and gratitude for the person sitting in front of her. She was so thankful to have him here and in her life, and in that moment she felt her desire for him spike. That desire spiked even further when he took her stocking-clad feet in his hands and placed them on his lap. That was unexpected, but not at all unwelcome. After all the times she’d wiggled her feet at him, this was the first time he’d actually touched them himself.

“Uh, can I give you a foot massage?” he asked. His face was bright red as he asked the question, and it made her smile. His hesitance was so adorable!

“Of course you can,” she said happily. It was funny to her that he was asking for permission. Usually she had to beg someone to give her a foot massage! Akira not only volunteering to do so himself, but acting nervous about it as if he was afraid she might say no or get mad at him, only made him more endearing in her eyes. “You can touch them as much as you want.” To accentuate the point, she wiggled her toes at him through her stockings. He nodded in relief and began to work at her feet. It was immediately obvious to her that he wasn’t sure exactly how he should do this, so she took it upon herself to guide him along.

“Not too hard,” she said. “But not too light either.” He took her words to heart and modified his approach accordingly, giving her just the right amount of pressure. “Yeah, that’s good. Just like that, Akira.” She sighed as he grew more confident in what he was doing. He rubbed the top of her feet firmly with his thumbs and then paid attention to each toe individually. He would start at the tip of the toe and slowly work his way up, giving all ten toes some tender care before moving down to the bottoms of her feet and rubbing them with his thumbs. Akira was a fast learner, and his touch had her moaning and cooing in pleasure. She was truly enjoying herself and she wanted him to know it, but she also vocalized her approval in the hope that it would excite him too.

Eventually she could feel his cock growing hard; it was impossible for him to hide it from her with her feet in his lap as they were. She giggled at that obvious sign of his excitement, but decided not to call attention to it for now. As much as she was loving this (and she was loving every moment of it, make no mistake), she wanted more from him.

“Careful, master,” she teased with a girlish giggle. “Becky’s really ticklish!” She could see the look in his eyes and the thoughtful expression on his face as he mulled that over. She would bet that his brain was coming up with all sorts of ideas on how to use this knowledge to his advantage while simultaneously trying to figure out if he should actually go through with any of them. Kawakami sincerely hoped he would. He’d accepted her as she was in every other aspect of her life. Maybe he’d be the first boyfriend who would accept her kink and not think she was weird when he found out. He didn’t commit fully just yet, but he did slide his fingers across her on occasion in what she hoped was a sign of him at least testing the water.

Kawakami felt so naughty. She bit her lower lip as she did her best to contain her reaction and not make it obvious just how much she wanted it, though pushing her feet forward against his hands more firmly had the potential to give her away. Her giggling increased as the teasing continued, but she made sure she didn’t kick at his hands, playfully tell him to stop, or otherwise do anything that he might interpret as a sign that she didn’t want to be tickled. Her arousal was starting to get the best of her; she rubbed her thighs together to try and relieve a bit of the tension in her body. Just when she was wondering how far he would be willing to go and what she could do to nudge him forward, he spoke.

“Can I take your stockings off?” he asked.

“Yes, if you want to,” she replied. She felt she deserved an Oscar for the acting job she did in sounding casual and unaffected by his offer instead of moaning wantonly and begging for him to do it.

Her white stockings were pulled off one by one, after which he went back to massaging her feet, only now he was touching bare skin for the first time. It became more and more apparent that he was starting to focus more on tickling rather than massaging though. She could no longer contain her reaction as his fingers started to dance across her bare feet. Kawakami was helpless to stop herself from moaning now, revealing to him that his touch was doing more than just making her laugh. As the moans and laughs mingled together, he seemed committed to drawing more and more out of her. His fingers tickled away, and she happily gave him the reaction he wanted. It was becoming harder for her to stop herself from fidgeting and squirming in need as his hands tickled her harder, and the moans were getting louder and more pronounced.

She badly wanted to touch herself, to grope her breast through her maid outfit and tease her stiff nipples, or reach between her legs and rub her crotch, which was getting quite wet inside of her panties the more intense the tickling became. She was afraid that being so open and brazen might scare him off and make him too nervous to keep going though, so she resisted. She could feel her fingers twitch with intent even so, so she kept her hands away from the danger zones at all times. They would either hover above her face or cling to her maid skirt; anywhere other than near her breasts or her pussy.

Akira had been silent since taking her stockings off. She assumed he was probably a nervous wreck right now, having never touched a woman like this before. It was probably an even greater shock for him since she was not reacting the way most people would while being tickled. But he kept at it regardless of how he might be feeling, doing his best to please her and give her what she needed. It made her love and appreciate him all the more. She closed her eyes and just let herself be enveloped by what she was feeling. It had been so long since she’d enjoyed the touch of another, and now she couldn’t get enough of it. She needed it, needed more of it, needed this feeling to never, ever stop.

“Please keep going, master!” she moaned. “Don’t stop! I love it! It feels so good! Please, keep going! Keep tickling me!”

Her words had the exact opposite effect; the tickling stopped almost immediately. Kawakami froze. She was afraid that she’d overplayed her hand and come on too strong, and had now done the thing she had been afraid of doing. She’d tried to be careful not to reveal how much she loved what he was doing to her, but she’d gotten so lost in how wonderful it felt that she’d lost control of herself.

She was just about to open her eyes and try to figure out some way of salvaging this mess when she felt a warm, wet sensation running against the sole of her foot. She burst out in laughter automatically, and she opened her eyes to discover that Akira was staring down at her and looking anything but scared or disgusted with her. His dark gray eyes looked determined as he kissed the soles of her feet. His lips pressed soft, worshipful kisses on her sensitive feet, and he took it even a step further by nibbling on them. That sent a mixture of pain and pleasure through her, and the combination had her breathing heavily on the bed. Then he switched to having his tongue do the work, licking at her feet and driving her wild with laughter and with pleasure.

She couldn’t take this any more. No one else had ever done this to her before. She’d been able to coax a couple of boyfriends into playing with her feet, usually as repayment after a blowjob, but their efforts had always been half-hearted at best. They didn’t truly throw themselves into it. Akira was nothing like them though, and his delightful torture of her feet with his hands and now his mouth was causing her to lose control.

Sadayo tried to cover her mouth as best she could, because otherwise she was afraid she would be so loud that the neighbors would hear her. His touch had reduced her to a laughing, moaning mess on the bed. She was left reeling at how amazing he was making her feel, and she now began to yell out “Oh God!” over and over again to go along with her continued moans and giggles.

“Don’t stop!” she pleaded. There was no worry about scaring him off now. He wasn’t going anywhere. He’d already taken this further along than she could have ever expected or even dreamed of, further than anyone had ever gone before. He was proving to be a natural, driving her wild in a way no one else had even though she knew this was his first sexual experience. How good was he going to be once he actually had _practice_?! The way his eyes focused on her, combined with how unexpectedly assertive he was being, all made her even more aroused.

After lavishing more attention on her feet than anyone ever had, he stopped at last. Her head lolled against his pillow as she panted heavily and tried to catch her breath. Who would have predicted that sweet little Akira had this in him?

“Lift your skirt for me,” he said. The way he said it, it definitely didn’t come across as a request. From his firm, collected voice that was filled with dominance, it was a command. Sadayo obeyed him without a word. Her shaky hands dropped down to pull her skirt up, and she was suddenly the one feeling shy. She could feel how soaked her panties were thanks to everything he’d just put her through, and knowing that he was now able to see the proof of her arousal made her blush hotly.

“Your panties look very wet, Becky,” he commented, and it made her blush that much harder. “Take them off.” Once again, his stern tone brooked no argument and compelled her to do whatever he said.

Niggling doubts began to creep up on Sadayo. She was worried that this might be going too fast, for her as well as him. This wasn’t what she’d had in mind; she wasn’t sure if either of them were ready for this. She knew she should probably tell him so now, before they crossed this particular line. Despite those worries, she found her hands pulling her panties down her legs and revealing her bare pussy to him. She was soaked and aching for more, and now he could see her heightened state of arousal even more clearly. Her face was redder than she could ever remember it breathing, and her breath was heavy with anticipation as she held her skirt up out of the way and waited to see what her younger lover was going to do next.

Akira kissed the inside of her leg, down near her ankle, and worked his way up from there. His lips pecked her legs at every step along the way as he slowly, tortuously inched closer and closer to his ultimate destination. Every single kiss sent a jolt of pleasure through Sadayo, who could only moan and bite her lip as she wondered if he was really going to do what he seemed to be teasing.

Kawakami had never had anyone go down on her before. She was familiar with the concept of course, but all of her previous boyfriends had been disgusted with the very suggestion. It was hard enough just to get them to briefly rub her feet, so convincing them to eat her out was out of the question. He silenced her doubts in the best way possible: by darting his tongue out of his mouth to take a lick at her slit. Her back arched and she let out a loud, guttural moan the moment his tongue lapped at her, and then it was closely followed by roaring laughter that just emphasized the unique position she was in. While this was Akira’s first time going down on someone, this was one area where she had no more experience than he did. They were both going into this blind and trying this for the very first time in their lives, and neither of them really knew what to expect.

It was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. She generally enjoyed sex, but she found herself getting into this in a way she’d never gotten into actual sex with any previous partner. Maybe that was because Akira was showing her how selfless he was, how dedicated he was to making sure she was enjoying herself. She’d never had a guy do something for her in bed without expecting something in return. Here Akira was, having already played with her feet and satisfied her secret kink with a level of devotion and enthusiasm she’d never even come close to being treated to before. And after that, he worked his way up and was treating her to the first oral sex she’d ever received in her life, and he’d done all of it without a single complaint and without making the slightest attempt to bargain for what she would do for him in return. He hadn’t asked her for anything; he was focused solely on her, and that was something she was not used to. Having such a selfless lover surely had to drive any woman wild.

It also didn’t hurt that he was proving to be a quick learner here as well. It was obvious when he first began that this was his first time ever licking a woman, as it took him some time to figure out what worked best and what was better left discarded. But she was in the same boat of course. This was the first time for either of them, so they had to learn all of this together and figure out what would work best. She knew exactly what to do when it came to rubbing herself with fingers or playing with toys; that had been all she could rely on for far longer than she cared to admit. But she could not direct him on the best way to bring her pleasure with his mouth, because this was one area of sex that had been completely closed off to her until this very moment. She was flying just as blind as he was here. 

His tongue pressing against her and swirling around in firm, tight circles felt especially good to her and got her moans to increase in pitch and intensity, so Akira kept that in mind and went back to that particular move frequently while still trying other things out just to be sure. His tongue felt incredible, so different than her fingers or her toys. About the only thing that was missing was some attention on her clit, but she could easily remedy that problem herself. She reached between her legs and brought her fingers to her sensitive nub, intent on supplementing her boyfriend’s surprisingly effective first time oral work with some firm rubs at that pleasure spot. She could instruct Akira on the importance of working the clit during sex some other time. She didn’t want to throw him off of his game or make him think he was doing anything wrong during his first time going down on her, especially since he was doing such a damn good job as it was. 

As it turned out, no further instruction was going to be necessary on this particular topic. Akira might not have known exactly what to do when he started, but he’d already picked up on one vital skill that many men twice his age lacked: reading their partner’s body language, listening to the sounds they made, and studying what they were doing and what was working for them. And when those astute eyes of his noticed her hands toying with her clit, he moved them out of the way and rubbed at her bundle of nerves himself without her needing to say a word. That left her hands free to latch onto his head and hold it in place between her thighs, not that he showed any inclination to go anywhere anyway. Her hips rocked restlessly against his face, her body doing all it could to make sure she received every pass that his evil, talented tongue took. Internally she cursed him, unable to believe that he was making her feel this good on his very first attempt at eating her or anyone else out.

All things considered, it really didn’t take long at all for Akira and his enthusiastic tonguing of her pussy to drive her to orgasm. She held onto his black hair tighter, rocked her hips against his face and howled as her body tightened in ecstasy.

“ _So good, master!_ ” she shouted as her legs squeezed her neck. He kept licking at her dutifully until her orgasm died down, her body relaxed back down against the bed and she released her hold on his hair. 

Kawakami had cum, and it had been explosive. It might very well have been the best orgasm of her life up to that point, and it had been at the hands, or more accurately the tongue, of her very own student. Her own student, Akira Kurusu, had buried his head between her legs, made her come undone on his tongue and left her a giggling mess on his bed.

She wasn’t the only one who was a mess though, as she was about to learn. When her head cleared, she noticed that Akira was sitting back on his knees and panting as he stared at her through glasses fogged over from the heat and exertion of what he’d just done to her and for her. The glasses were so clouded with fog that he had no choice but to take them off, and when he did, she shivered at the intensity she could now see in those gray eyes.

“I’m sorry, Becky,” he said, playing along with the ‘master’ routine.

“Sorry?” she said, resting the back of her arm across her forehead. “What do you have to be sorry for?” He certainly didn’t need to be sorry for treating his poor, neglected teacher to one of the best orgasms of her life.

“I just can’t hold myself back anymore,” he said by way of an explanation. Then he pulled his jeans and boxers off, and his hard cock popped out into the open. Kawakami was at a loss for words, for more than one reason. For some reason she hadn’t expected him to be all that well endowed, perhaps because his body was fairly slender. As she was now happily discovering, not all of him was slender. There was more than just that running through her mind though. This was moving faster than she’d planned or expected, it would be the first time she’d ever done this with someone who had ordered her services as a maid, and oh yeah, _he was her student_. There were so many reasons they shouldn’t be doing this right now. And truth be told, she didn’t give a damn about any of them, not after he’d made her feel so good.

“It must be so painful for you to be that hard, master,” she said. She reached between her legs and spread her pussy open for him. “Do whatever you want to me, master. I’m yours.”

He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside before leaning down to kiss her on the lips. It wasn’t their first kiss, but it contained far more force and passion than any that had come before it. Akira hadn’t been nearly as confident before as he was now after having worshipped her feet and making her cum with his tongue. It also served as an effective gag when he worked his cock into position and penetrated his lusty maid, who squealed into his mouth. It had been far, far too long since Sadayo had had a cock inside of her, and her boyfriend’s big one was fitting the bill extremely nicely.

It was her first time in a long time, and his first time ever, but you wouldn’t have known it based on his performance. He pounded in and out of her pussy with a raw, lively determined energy that Kawakami wasn’t sure she’d felt since she was about his age. This was what it felt like to be fucked by a younger man. No, scratch that; this was what it felt like to be fucked by her young master. The average young man might have thrust into her with this same sort of energy, but they wouldn’t have had any staying power and it would have been over before it could really begin and before she would be able to get much of anything out of the experience. Not so with her young master. He drove his huge cock deep inside of her with that tremendous youthful energy, but he also displayed a level of stamina and fortitude that would’ve been out of place on most young men of his age and experience level. Akira had been defying the odds and her expectations since she’d met him though, so it was only fitting that the same was true in the bedroom.

While his cock continued to give her a pounding like she hadn’t felt in years, his hands got to work on undressing her. His intentions were obvious, because as soon as he got her breasts out he zeroed in on them. Amidst the kissing and the fucking, now groping was added in as well. He took a breast in each hand and played with them, drawing out plenty of moans from his teacher’s mouth, muffled as they were by his own mouth.

Among all three activities, it was the kissing that ended first. There was a reason behind it though; after breaking away from her lips, Akira kissed his way further down her body. She grunted when he kissed at the pulse point in her neck, but his true target was down lower. She mewled in lust as his lips trailed down her throat, all the way down until he reached her breast and began to suck.

“Hahahaha!” She burst out into surprised laughter as he suckled at her breast. She couldn’t help it, but she knew it wasn’t the normal reaction in that situation. Akira knew it too; his mouth popped off of her breast and he pulled back.

“Sorry,” he said, frowning and looking down slightly. He was suddenly far less certain of himself. His downcast eyes reminded her of the quiet supposed ‘delinquent’ that had first walked into her classroom, and she hated herself for bringing that side of him out. She wanted her confident master back. “I didn’t mean to—“

She reached out and pulled him back in, desperate to reassure him and desperate to restore his confidence and make sure he knew he hadn’t done anything wrong. Above all, she was desperate for him not to stop. She didn’t want him to stop thrusting that big cock inside of her, now, an hour from now or a year from now. She would never be able to get enough of her master, his cock and the way he and it made her body sing and come alive like no one else before him.

Akira seemed to take her reaching out for him as the encouragement that it was, because he regained his prior form and got back to giving her the fucking she needed. Now that she’d salvaged this after very nearly ruining everything with her body’s abnormal reaction, she wanted nothing more than to keep him right where he was and make sure he never stopped screwing her. She clung to him as much as she could, arms wrapping around his neck and legs crossing around his back as he continued to slam into her. His cock was not only big, it was hitting her just right. She could feel it rubbing back and forth across her G-spot, unsure whether he’d taken note of her reactions throughout all of this and was consciously aware of what he was doing or if he was just getting exceedingly lucky. Given all that her master had shown her tonight, she had a feeling it was the former. Either way, she was more than happy to be on the receiving end of everything he could do. She was downright ecstatic in fact.

“Cumming!” she whined against his ear. “I’m cumming!” It was her second orgasm of the night, which was a mark she hadn’t seen in many years. It wasn’t going to be the last though. Her powerful, virile young master was only just getting started.

Sadayo lost herself in the feeling of his cock pounding deep inside of her, his hips smacking against her, his hands stroking her body and his lips at her breasts. She lost herself to the feeling and surrendered to the endless pleasure to such a degree that she lost count of how many times he’d made her cum. Could it have been four, five, or even six times that her pussy had squeezed around him and she screamed herself hoarse? She was too delirious to say, and too out of it to do much other than moan pitifully into his ear when his hips sped up and he finally found his own release. In the fuck-addled state his cock had sent her into, the fact that he was cumming inside of her pussy without any form of protection didn’t even register in her mind. Instead, her hazy, horny brain just rejoiced in this feeling of completeness. It had been so long since she’d had any kind of sex, let alone sex as incredible as this. And not once had she ever been fucked so well by a man who was so concerned with her own pleasure and so devoted to giving her what she needed, whether that meant rubbing and licking her feet, driving her wild with his mouth or fucking her stupid with his cock. She stretched her arms above her head and sighed, struggling to remember a time when she’d ever felt so satiated.

She snuggled against him and rested her head on his chest drowsily, dozing off as her exhausted brain just couldn’t keep up anymore. What a bizarre, unexpected turn her life had taken this year! She hoped she wouldn’t regret this when she woke up. There was also the possibility that he could regret his actions and retreat back into himself once his lust died down and the heat of the moment wore off. Those were problems for later though. Right now her body, neglected and unsatisfied for so long, was far too pleased to let such concerns drag her down. 

\--

The mood was markedly different later that night. Sadayo had taken her maid clothing down to the Laundromat and was now wearing one of Akira’s shirts instead. She’d taken her hair out of the pigtails as well, having completely ditched her moe maid Becky persona and returned to plain old Sadayo Kawakami. The sex-starved and enthusiastic part of her that had urged her master to keep going, to never stop fucking her seemed to have departed around the same time that Becky had. She was curled up on the side of his bed and feeling mortified as the reality of everything that they’d done earlier in the night fully set in.

Akira wasn’t helping with that at all. His own confidence seemed to have deserted him just as hers had. The dominant master who had driven her wild and given her what was probably the most rewarding, fulfilling sex of her entire life was nowhere to be seen now. He was rubbing his neck awkwardly and couldn’t seem to bring himself to make eye contact with her. His bashful, uncertain behavior served as a stark reminder of the massive gap in their age and their experience. He’d acted the part of the master so well that it had been remarkably easy for her to forget, but he was still her student, just barely old enough to be called a man.

“I’m…sorry,” he said. His voice was so soft and quiet that she could just barely hear him despite him being quite close to her in the otherwise silent room. “I went too far. I hope you can forgive me.”

Kawakami wanted to reassure him, to let him know that none of the current awkward tension was his fault. Yes, he’d taken it farther than she’d been expecting when she teased him, but if anyone was responsible for what had happened it was her. She was the mature one here, or at least she was supposed to be. She’d never intended for them to go all the way to this point, at least not yet. She knew he would have stopped and backed off without hesitation with one word from her. Hell, he’d almost backed off on his own when she’d surprised him with her reaction to having her boobs suckled, and she’d pulled him right back down and wrapped her arms and legs around him to make sure he didn’t stop fucking her!

“It’s not your fault,” she whispered. She was blushing like one of the lovestruck, stammering schoolgirls in her class rather than the mature woman and teacher she was supposed to be, and she hated it. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

He nodded, but she could see he didn’t believe her and still blamed himself. If she could have, she would have tried again, tried harder to make him understand that this truly wasn’t his fault and he hadn’t done anything to her that she hadn’t needed and wanted, at least in the heat of the moment. He’d made her feel better than she could ever remember feeling, and everything he’d done had only happened because she’d tempted and teased him for so long. There was nothing for him to feel bad about or apologize for.

She was too flustered to get any of that out though, so the night was destined to end on an awkward note.

\--

“You were so adorable!” Kawakami said, giggling at the memory of their first time as they cuddled on the bed in the love hotel and reminisced about the memorable experiences they’d shared in their relationship so far. “It was so cute when you apologized for going too far!”

“It’s no fair to make fun, _sensei_ ,” he said with a pout. His lips twitched though, revealing that he wasn’t actually upset with her. “I’d just given you my first time, and it was very different from most first times. I think you’re not giving me enough credit for doing as well as I did.”

“Maybe you have a point,” she said. “I couldn’t have asked for much more, could I?”

“Exactly!” he said victoriously. Then he leaned in and kissed the bridge of her nose. “Besides, if anyone was awkward after we finished it was _you_. You’re the one who actually had experience, _and_ I played right into your kink. You should’ve been thanking me for giving you exactly what you needed, not going all quiet and making me think I screwed up.”

“I know, I know,” she said, chuckling and rubbing his arm. “I got really lucky to find a boyfriend and a master as wonderful as you. I was so happy when I told you how ticklish and sensitive my body is and how that led to my tickling kink. All my other boyfriends got all weird when I told them about it, but you were so supportive.”

“I remember that,” he said, grinning. “I could tell how nervous you were about admitting it to me. And then I rubbed my finger across the bottom of your foot to show you that I didn’t find it weird at all.” He mimicked the recollection by reaching down and carrying it out once again in real time. His finger glided across the soles of her foot, and she let out a sound that was somewhere between a giggle and a moan while her hands latched onto his shoulder.

“It was so wonderful,” she said. “You not only accepted me, you embraced me.”

“I meant what I said.” His fingers continued to toy with her. He wasn’t truly assaulting her feet. He knew how worn out she was thanks to their earlier roleplaying and didn’t make any attempt to really get her going again. This was just a little tease, a show of his acceptance of her kinks and his willingness to give her what she wanted and be the man she needed. “I always want to be able to put a smile on your face. If I can do that while also making your body feel really good too, that makes me even happier. That’s as true now as it was then.”

“I know it is.” She held him close and grinned. Her heart sang with joy at having found a man like him. Even if the majority of society would never be able to understand her, she still had him. Most people would say she was doing something she shouldn’t be doing, that she shouldn’t be with him until he was no longer her student at the very least, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She could live with the rest of the world not understanding or accepting her as long as she had Akira. With Akira in her life as her lover and her master, she had all she could have ever asked for. Their relationship, and thus her life, had only gotten better since that first time she’d tempted him into making a move and he’d pounced.

She loved having him in her life and becoming a larger part of his, as strange as it was. It hadn’t taken her long to realize that she was far from the only unusual acquaintance he’d made since transferring to Shujin Academy, even if dating his teacher and becoming her master was still the oddest of them all. She’d met many of his closest confidants, each of whom seemed to have their own unique set of circumstances that had drawn them to her boyfriend. It hadn’t always gone so smoothly though.

“Remember when you first introduced me to Takemi?” she asked, thinking back to how intimidated she’d been by Akira’s back alley doctor friend. Her boyfriend burst out laughing, obviously remembering just how tentative she’d been around Takemi at first.

“You were so nervous!” he said, still chuckling. “I swear you hid behind me every time she even stepped near a sharp instrument.”

“I wasn’t that bad!” she protested. It wasn’t too far from the truth though. They were friends who could laugh about it now, but the punk rock woman had made her very anxious at first. First, there was the simple fact that she was running a shady back alley clinic. There was also her entire aesthetic, with the red fingernail polish and the studded black necklace choker and the high heels and the short black dress under the lab coat. Her dark sense of humor really set Kawakami on edge as well, and that was even before Akira had privately confided the true nature of his relationship with the doctor and why she gave him such great discounts on the medicine he bought from her.

“Are you sure about that?” he said. “I seem to remember you freaking out when I told you that I was her guinea pig.” There was no denying her intense reaction to that bit of news, and she still felt justified for it. The thought of her using him to test experimental drugs only made Sadayo more fearful of the woman.

“Any normal person would have reacted the same way I did,” she said. “ _You’re_ the one who didn’t react the way you should have. You barely knew her when you first started working as her ‘guinea pig.’ You had no way of knowing whether or not those drugs might have harmed you.”

“Everything worked out fine,” he said with an unconcerned shrug. That was nothing new; her boyfriend never shied away from danger, as he’d proven to her time and time again. It was an admirable trait in some ways, but it could also drive her up the wall sometimes with how little this dangerous situations bothered him. “Better than fine, really. I helped her develop amazing new medicine that’s helping people, I get a discount on any medicine I need, and I have a doctor I trust who will help me out any time I need it, no questions asked. And hey, the two of you are even friends now. It’s all worked out really well for everyone, I’d say.”

“I guess I can’t argue with that,” she said reluctantly. “It was still a huge risk though. There’s no way I could’ve done what you did.”

“I don’t know; I can imagine it,” he said. “I can definitely picture Takemi running all sorts of tests on you.”

“I can’t,” she said flatly.

“Can’t you? Try harder.” He started rubbing her foot again, which brought a surprised squeal and a moan from her. “Imagine if I told Takemi about how sensitive and ticklish you are. Imagine her coming up with all sorts of tests to find out just how far over the brink she could push you.”

“And would you be there too?” she asked, her breathing suddenly growing heavy again, from the picture he was painting even more so than his light, teasing touch up and down the bottom of her foot.

“Oh, of course I would,” he said right away. “She could probably use an assistant to help her with all of those tests, and who better to help her try and break her new guinea pig than her old one? Besides, do you think there’s any chance I’d miss seeing you get tortured like that?”

“Hmm,” she moaned. The picture got a whole lot more enticing once he’d inserted himself into the mix as well. Sadayo had never found herself attracted in girls. She’d never had a bi-curious phase or anything like that; she was a heterosexual woman. That didn’t mean she couldn’t appreciate another woman’s attractiveness though, and there was no doubt that Tae Takemi was a very attractive woman. She was naturally beautiful to begin with, and the punk rock doctor look she went for suited her personality very well. If she were going to be tickled and tortured and pleasured by another woman, she could do a lot worse than the back alley doctor in Yongen-Jaya.

And if Akira, her boyfriend and her master, was there too? She shivered at the thought of what the two of them could do to her together, Takemi with her extensive knowledge of the human body and her willingness to experiment on live test subjects, and Akira with his mastery of her, his eagerness to dominate her and his countless hours of experience in making her come undone thanks to his hands and his mouth and his cock. Takemi might be the one with the medical expertise, but when it came to Sadayo Kawakami’s body, no one knew what really worked better than her master. The two of them combining their knowledge and their skills in order to drive Sadayo over the edge was a fascinating fantasy again. She bit her lip just thinking about it.

“Can you imagine it?” he whispered. “Can you imagine what it would be like?”

“I can imagine,” she said. “I can definitely imagine.” She would be able to think of little else for the foreseeable future.

As her boyfriend tickled her feet, she felt her eager mind beginning to sink into the fantasy more fully. She could close her eyes and picture herself strapped down in Takemi’s back alley clinic, with the doctor and her master working together and bringing her to a state of arousal she’d never experienced before… 


	3. The Doctor is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadayo can definitely imagine what it’d be like for her boyfriend and his doctor to dominate her at the same time.

“I can imagine. I can definitely imagine.”

Sadayo closed her eyes, enjoyed her boyfriend’s hands tickling her feet, and allowed herself to slip into the fantasy. It was almost as if she was really there, in Takemi’s clinic, tied up and at the mercy of her boyfriend and the back alley doctor.

\--

“Struggle all you like, little one. You won’t be going anywhere.”

Kawakami tried to move her arms, but sure enough, they wouldn’t budge. The same female who had just taunted her had put her arms over her head and tied them by the wrists to the frame of the examination bed. The wicked doctor was right; she wouldn’t be getting off of this bed until they chose to untie her and let her get up. She feared that would be a long, long time in coming.

“You did well, guinea pig,” the doctor said. She patted Akira on the arm. “I wasn’t expecting much out of any specimen you could provide me, but I’m pleasantly surprised. I think this is going to be very… _enlightening_.”

“You’ll be even more pleased after you ‘examine’ her,” Akira promised.

“Hmm, is that so?” The doctor looked down at the bound woman thoughtfully. “Let’s put that to the test.” She got to work, giving Kawakami her ‘physical’. It wasn’t too bad at first. Sadayo was still fully clothed, and all the doctor did was poke and prod her in a few spots and lightly trail her fingers across her body through her clothes. It brought about tingly sensations in Kawakami, and she could feel the goosebumps on her skin, but only a few giggles came out. It really wasn’t that bad, and if it had never progressed beyond that she would have been fine. Unfortunately for her, her master wasn’t going to allow that to happen.

“I know you’re the expert here, doctor, but shouldn’t we test the patient’s reflexes?” he asked innocently. There was nothing innocent about his intentions though, which he proved when he grabbed one of her shoes and tugged it off of her foot.

“No, please, that’s not necessary, Akira! My reflexes are fine, I promise, I-ahaha!” She couldn’t even finish making her plea before she broke down into snickering laughter, her body’s automatic response to a single finger slowly beginning to slide up the sole of her foot. Her foot involuntarily crunched up and stretched into his touch. Her giggling became more consistent now, but that didn’t make his finger retreat.

“Interesting,” Takemi said. The doctor leaned down, bringing her head close to Sadayo’s, and grinned at her. “Your reactions are so cute, specimen. I can see why the guinea pig brought you to me.” She got in on the teasing as well, running her red painted fingernails along Kawakami’s sides and belly through her shirt. “How does this feel?”

“S-stop!” Kawakami said, giggling and squirming against the bed while the doctor’s fingers teased her. Since even being tickled through the shirt was getting to her already, what came next was going to leave her even more exposed and vulnerable to their attack. They slowly pushed her shirt up, revealing her belly and then all the way up to her breasts. “S-stop, hahaha, stop!”

When she had first gotten together with Akira and he’d first discovered how sensitive she was to his tickling, she’d done her best not to say anything or show any signs that might cause him to misinterpret her and stop what he was doing. She hadn’t wanted to scare him off or discourage him from playing with her, but as they played with each other more and the newness of their relationship wore off, experience had allowed them both to become more comfortable and secure in what they were doing. As her young boyfriend toyed with her body more and more often, she discovered that she enjoyed playing up her helplessness and begging and pleading for him to stop. She didn’t fully understand it, but she found a certain joy in the game, in pretending that she was so helpless and vulnerable and at the whims of her tormentor, but knowing all the while that she actually could not be any safer or more protected.

Akira had admitted that he enjoyed that aspect of their sexual play too, especially when viewed through the lens of someone on the outside looking in. Whether it was the roleplay of a master making his maid beg for his forgiveness, or the reality of him making his allegedly sour and disinterested teacher lose control and burst out laughing while he teased her for it, her boyfriend enjoyed it all. It had become a game to both, a competition where she tried to last as long as she could without breaking, and he tried to make her fall apart and go along with his playful demands as quickly as possible. This was far from the first time they’d played this sort of game, but adding the doctor to the equation was going to be interesting. From what she know of Takemi, she imagined the doctor was going to take enjoyment in subjecting her to a unique form of ‘stress test’ and watching how Kawakami was slowly driven wild.

The two of them continued their slow exploration of her body. Her shirt was pulled up to her breast; if Takemi brought it any further up, her nipples would be exposed. Her skirt wasn’t in much better shape thanks to Akira. He was getting dangerously close to pushing it past her pussy, which of course was the point. They stopped short of actually following through on baring her most intimate areas right away. It was all part of the game.

“You’ll need to stay still and stop squirming so much if you want to preserve what’s left of your modesty,” Takemi said. Her fingers weren’t making that an easy warning for Kawakami to heed, seeing as they were getting closer and closer to her breasts.

“She’s right,” Akira agreed. “I know how sensitive you are, but trust me: Takemi won’t take it easy on you even if you can’t control yourself. Please try not to move around so much, Kawakami.” His hands, trailing across her thighs as they were, betrayed his concern and revealed his true intentions.

Her two tormentors gave up all pretenses and got to work. Akira’s hands tickled her inner thighs, while Takemi’s nails targeted the undersides of her breasts. The combination of their touch and the mind games they were playing with her started to get to her in a hurry.

“N-no, hahaha, no, stop!” She did her best to stay as still as she could and prevent her clothing from moving and exposing her any further, but her efforts and her pleading were both futile. Her body bouncing around on the bed caused her breasts to jiggle free of her shirt. Right away, Takemi took note of her hardened nipples and smirked at her. On the lower end, Akira’s tickling of her thighs made her feet push outward and stretched the sheets, which of course worked the skirt past her pussy. She was already dripping with arousal, something that Akira noticed and raised an eyebrow at when he saw.

“Such a failure, and so quickly too,” Tae Takemi said with a sigh. “Oh well; that’s your own fault. Don’t blame us if the remainder of the exam becomes that much harder for you to bear now that you’ve so shamelessly exposed yourself.”

They might have acted disappointed in her, but she knew this was exactly what they’d been waiting for. The doctor had already been paying plenty of attention to her breasts, but now she was able to tease and tickle her sensitive nipples as well. Her boyfriend, meanwhile, was no longer content to merely tickle her thighs and was instead rubbing his fingers against her pussy, though frustratingly he refused to actually stick them inside of her.

Even without the actual penetration, Sadayo knew it wouldn’t take much more to make her cum. It could’ve happened at any moment if her tormentors had been merciful, but she would be given no mercy during this exam. They kept their touches slow and light, giving her enough stimulation to bring her close enough that she could see the edge, but not enough to bring her all the way across to the other side. They were driving her insane.

“Hahaha! Hahaha! Please, please, please!”

“Yes?” Takemi asked, rubbing her thumbs across her nipples. “Please _what_ , Ms. Kawakami?”

“She must mean she wants us to stop.” Kawakami shook her head frantically; that was the last thing she wanted! Akira could see her denial; he had to be able to see it! But he ignored it. “That’s what she was asking for earlier, right?”

“You’re right, guinea pig.” Takemi’s fingers stopped playing with Kawakami’s nipples, though they didn’t leave her breasts altogether. “Is that what you want, Ms. Kawakami? Do you want us to stop?”

“ _No_!” She shouted out her objection, not caring about how needy it made her seem, and knowing it was exactly what they wanted. Admitting defeat in the game was a small price to pay if it meant they gave her what she needed. “P-please, ahaha! Please, I’m so turned on right now! I’m so close! I need more! More, more, _more_!” She admitted the truth, not that they didn’t already know what they were doing. Her aroused moans and laughter was proof enough of how successful their teasing had been. Still, if they wanted to hear it, she would humor them.

The stimulation became even more excruciating after her admission. Both the doctor and her boyfriend leaned over her and began to kiss all along her entire body even while the tickling continued. The four hands and two sets of lips swarming her sensitive body became too much. She giggled and cooed as they gave her a complete workover, losing herself in the touch. There was too much going on all at once, and the lightest touch of their lips or the faintest trailing of their fingers sent pleasant tingles all over her body. Every single point of contact made her pussy throb more and more, her need and her arousal becoming unbearable. How desperately she wanted them to touch it! Yet they knew how badly she wanted to be touched in that specific area, and they deliberately avoided giving it to her. Even with two mouths and two pairs of hands attached to her body at the same time, not once did they venture down and pleasure her pussy.

“Please, please, ah, touch m-me!” All she could do was beg, since her hands were tied to the bed frame. Her begging was ignored though. Her two wicked lovers continued to play with her, but they purposefully avoided giving her what she needed. They slowly undressed her as they worked, and even in the process of removing her skirt they were careful not to give her too much direct stimulation of her pussy.

“She’s ready,” Takemi said decisively. Akira nodded at the doctor, and Kawakami allowed herself to smile. Finally, she was going to get what she needed. Finally they were going to give her relief! But far from being the catalyst for the vaginal contact Sadayo expected, the doctor’s words actually had the exact opposite effect. They both stopped touching and kissing her, and where they had been plenty of contact with her body, now there was none.

“H-huh? Wh-why’d you stop?!” She whined and squirmed helplessly on the bed while they both pulled away from her. “Please, I need it! Please, please touch me!” There was both pleading and frustration seeping into her voice.

“Patience,” Akira said. She turned her head towards him as he lay down on the bed beside her, holding a feather in his hand. “You will get what you need, I promise. Just be patient. It’ll come in due time.”

“But—“

“ _Patience_ ,” Takemi said, parroting Akira’s words, but there was far more steel in her voice.

“I promise the wait will be worth it.” Her boyfriend’s tone was gentle and reassuring; she supposed he was holding back slightly on the role of dominating master, at least for the moment, because Takemi was here and more than capable of being the forceful member of the pair. “But I don’t see any harm in giving you a little preview.”

He slid the feather against her pussy. It was a soft touch, little more than a graze, but after so much teasing and edging leading up to that point, her body’s reaction was still immediate and powerful. She shuddered in pleasure, and without even consciously being aware of it she lifted her hips up off of the bed, humping the air in a desperate bid to prolong the feather’s gentle caress for as long as possible. She was close, so close that she could all but taste it, and Akira knew it. He knew her body so well by now that no words ever needed to be spoken for him to have a very good idea of just how far along her body was, and what he would need to do to make her react in whichever way he wanted. In this case he took his time in delivering the feather’s stroke across her pussy. She smiled and bit her lip, and giggles escaped as the tickling died down.

“Don’t tease me,” she said through her giggles. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, please let me cum!” Perhaps because of the softer tone he’d adopted so far, part of her expected him to actually do as she asked and bring her to orgasm, but that wasn’t what he had in mind. Instead he brought his head down to suckle at one of her breasts. His tongue licked at the nipple of the breast closest to him, while one hand, the hand not holding the feather, reached across her body to tease the other breast. The other hand remained where it was, it and the feather it was holding continuing their devilish work on her pussy.

“God! Oh God!” she cried out. If her arms were free they would be wrapped around him in an embrace at that very moment, but since her wrists were still tied to the bed she had to settle for using her voice to let him know how much she was enjoying his touch. “So good! You’re making me feel so good, Akira! Please, keep going!” Her legs she still had control over, and they were spread wide to welcome this delicious torment. She was enjoying his sweet attention so much that she’d all but forgotten that there was a third person in the clinic with them, but she would soon be reminded that she and her student turned lover were not alone.

“What a bad boy you are, my little guinea pig.” Kawakami blinked when Tae Takemi appeared before her, and the doctor had not been idle. She was now completely naked, and Sadayo automatically licked her lips. This woman was _gorgeous_! She was fairly short, especially now that she’d taken off her heels, but Sadayo found her no less intimidating even now. Her breasts were on the small side, but delightfully perky and perfect on her frame. Even with her short stature, Kawakami’s eyes were drawn to her legs. “Not only did you start without me, you didn’t even wait until we performed the drug test.” It was obvious that she was only teasing and wasn’t actually upset with Akira, but that didn’t set Sadayo at ease one bit.

“D-drug test?” she asked nervously, feeling her excitement and arousal dim somewhat. “What do you mean?” Instead of answering her verbally, Takemi’s hands grabbed her bare feet and began to rub them. This wasn’t just a standard foot rub though; the doctor had put something on her hands and was now rubbing it into her feet. It was cold to the touch at first, but the oil quickly began to warn her up and her feet began to tingle with pleasure. Her nerves were washed away, and she was straight back to enjoying herself.

It had only been the fingers themselves at first, but Tae’s nails began to assault her feet next. The oil allowed Takemi’s fingernails to slide across her feet more easily, but for some reason it also heightened her senses. Her already sensitive feet became even more so, and she felt the pleasure of the other woman’s touch even more acutely than she normally would have. This was no regular massage oil, that was for sure; likely it was one of Tae’s special creations.

Almost as if they’d discussed and planned it out ahead of time (and maybe they had for all she knew), Akira adjusted what he was doing at around the same time Tae’s nails and oil began to work their magic on his feet. The feather had been brushing against her pussy in a particular way that never quite hit her clit, but suddenly now his wrist flicked in exactly the way she’d been hoping it would from the beginning. With the feather brushing her clit and the nails working her feet, Kawakami finally found the release she had been begging for.

“Ah, hahahaha, _ah_! Cumming, cumming! _Hahahaha!_ ” Sadayo was reduced to a giggling, sweating mess at the hands of her lover and his back alley doctor, but they weren’t done with her yet. While she giggled and tried to recover from the most powerful orgasm she’d had in quite awhile, Takemi handed Akira more of the lotion that had just worked such wonders on the teacher’s feet.

“Time to test out the substance all over her body,” Takemi said, looking at Akira. “Strip out of those clothes, guinea pig, and then you can help me apply it.”

While her boyfriend beginning to take off his clothes would normally capture Sadayo’s full attention, right now something peculiar was on her mind. Even though Tae had stopped touching her feet soon after her orgasm, she could still feel that same tingly sensation that had been prevalent since the oil was first applied. Shouldn’t it have worn off by now, or diminished somewhat at the very least?

“Um, my feet,” she began. “why are they still— _Ohhhhh!”_ Her question had been interrupted thanks to Tae, who stuck two fingers into her pussy without warning. Sadayo let out a low, guttural moan, the odd characteristics of the oil forgotten as Tae’s fingers slowly pushed inside of her pussy.

“Aren’t you ashamed of yourself for being so easily worked up?” Tae whispered. The doctor was now resting next to her on the bed. One of her arms was behind Sadayo and spreading more of the lotion onto her body while she continued to slowly probe her pussy with two fingers of the other hand. “The oil is designed to make you more responsive, but I’ve never seen a specimen react as strongly as you have.” The fingers stroked her inner walls, brushing against Sadayo’s g spot and making her shiver, giggle and moan all at once. “The first round was the control test, to see how sensitive you are normally. Now the guinea pig and I get to find out how your body will react to the aphrodisiac.” She nibbled at the teacher’s ear, and smirked at her intense reaction. “And based on what you’ve shown me so far, I believe your readings are going to be off the charts.”

The attention Tae was giving her, along with the oil she now knew to be some sort of aphrodisiac the doctor had created herself, would have been quite enough for Kawakami. But then she was reminded that her boyfriend was part of this whole erotic experiment. Akira came up on the other side, and in a reversal of the positions they’d taken the first time, now it was him focusing on her breasts while Tae’s fingers worked her pussy. He massaged her body, rubbing more of the oil into her skin, but he focused primarily on her chest. He groped her breasts and twisted her nipples, which would have made her moan even under ordinary circumstances. With the oil heightening her senses and making her feel everything more intensely than usual, it was a wonder she hadn’t already cum for a second time.

“Remember that you’re here to help us with testing,” he whispered into her other ear, the one that the doctor hadn’t already nibbled on. “You won’t be able to help us collect our data if all you can do is moan and groan and giggle. We need you to tell us how you’re feeling.” His lips left her ear as he went down and nibbled at the side of her neck instead.

If she were in a more lucid frame of mind, she would have been happy to give them what they were asking for and tell them how they were making her feel. Sadly for them and their experiment, she wasn’t really able to manage anything resembling a coherent sentence or exclamation by this point. Sandwiched as she was between these two torturers, the shady doctor and her loyal guinea pig, while they applied more and more of the aphrodisiac across her entire body, she could barely even remember her own name. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and her hips thrust mindlessly against Tae’s fingers. Every thrust of her hips made a squelching sound, the fluid from her aroused pussy mixing together with the oil. That feeling and that sound made her want more. It was like an itch that needed to be scratched, and she couldn’t reach it on her own.

The skill and knowledge that Tae applied to her fingering wasn’t doing Kawakami’s coherency any favors either. As both a doctor and a woman, she had an intimate understanding of just where to rub and how to manipulate a woman’s body to the greatest effect. Between Tae’s expert fingers stroking her pussy and rubbing at her g spot, Akira’s hands on her breasts and her nipples, and of course the aphrodisiac that was making her already sensitive body even more receptive to the onslaught of pleasure being dished out, Sadayo never even stood a chance.

“ _Aaaaaaahhhhhhgggghhhhhhhh!!_ ” It was a senseless cry, and a sound Kawakami would ordinarily never be able to make. It was proof of just how hard all of this was hitting her, not that the two of them needed any further proof of that. Even someone who didn’t know the female body as well as Tae Takemi would have easily noticed as Kawakami’s pussy tightened around her fingers, and as for Akira, he undoubtedly had seen her orgasm face enough by now that he’d already committed it to memory. The two of them succeeded. First they’d collected their control data, and now they’d seen how her body responded when hit with the three-headed assault from the doctor, the guinea pig and the aphrodisiac. She hadn’t been able to vocalize the wreck it had turned her into, but surely in its own way her incoherence was an even more effective answer as to the aphrodisiac’s potency. It had been her most powerful orgasm in she didn’t even know how long; quite possibly ever. They’d gotten their data, and she’d gotten fingered and licked and rubbed to an unforgettable, toe-curling climax. Now her poor body could rest. Well, as soon as the intense stimulation faded at least. Usually it would have dropped off by now since her orgasm was done, but the aphrodisiac did an unusually good job of prolonging everything she was feeling. It was almost as if Tae’s fingers had never stopped pumping inside of her pussy, and Akira’s hands had never left her breasts…

“….Huuuhhh?” Kawakami shook her head, dazed and confused, and after a moment she realized that what she was feeling wasn’t aftershocks from the aphrodisiac at all. Her two tormenters were indeed still hard at work on and in her body, continuing their assault and giving her no break whatsoever. “S-sto….stop,” she whined, even while her laughing intensified. “Rest. Need…rest.” It was the best she could manage, her mind turning to mush, but she was sure it was enough for them to get the message. It was not, however, enough to convince them to actually listen to her. They responded by tickling her, Akira focusing on her breasts and upper body while Tae zeroed in on her pussy.

Sadayo had been on the brink for some time now, but this was the tipping point, this was when she lost it. Her body was so sensitive thanks to the aphrodisiac as well as having already cum twice, and her laughter got so loud that if they hadn’t been isolated from the outside world in this clinic, someone would surely have heard her. Even if Tae’s neighbors had been close enough to hear her, Sadayo was too far gone to care. Her body flailed and kicked, at least until the doctor physically held her legs down on the bed. Her hysterical laughter would have concerned anyone who overheard it, and that laughter only intensified when Tae’s bare pussy began to grind against her leg while Akira’s dick rubbed against her on the other end. The doctor’s gasps and her boyfriend’s moans into both her ears hit her in stereo and accompanied her own moans and frenzied laughter.

The torture was relentless, it was maddening, and she loved every single wicked moment of it. She loved feeling Tae’s slick pussy rubbing against her leg, she loved all the attention being paid to her breasts, and of course she loved the doctor’s skilled fingering. But as talented and knowledgeable as Takemi was with those fingers, Sadayo had reached the point where it just wasn’t enough anymore. Her fingers had brought so much pleasure, but now Kawakami needed even more if she had any hope of scratching her itch.

“Please…please, ha, please fuck me!” Kawakami begged. She didn’t care if it was obvious how desperate she was. She needed him, needed her boyfriend, her _master_. She needed his cock, and she needed it badly.

“Oh?” It was not Akira that answered her, but Takemi. The devilish doctor grinned down at her, taking clear amusement out of her frantic plea. “Have you already forgotten why you’re here, Ms. Kawakami?”

“H-huh?”

“You’re not here to have fun,” Takemi reminded her, shaking her head. “This is a test, an experiment, a chance for me to apply my new formula to a human specimen and collect data on its potency. We’re here in the name of science and medicine. We aren’t here to enjoy ourselves and indulge in our selfish desires.” The doctor’s words were reproachful, but the way that she moaned and ground her hips against Kawakami’s leg exposed her hypocrisy. Sadayo wanted to scream in frustration and point Tae’s hypocrisy out, but she was too delirious to form the words. Even if she had been, it was unlikely it would have gotten her what she needed. If anything it would have made Takemi even less likely to give her what she needed.

“Please! Please! Need it. Need it _bad_!” She couldn’t form complete sentences at the moment, so she’d just have to settle for this. Takemi laughed, tsked and shook her head, but Akira came to her rescue.

“I don’t know, Tae,” he said. “Maybe we can work something out.” Kawakami blinked and looked at her boyfriend, and way his throat bobbed as he swallowed thickly. She knew what that meant; he wanted it too. The realization filled Sadayo with renewed hope. They might have been doing this all to tease and torture her, but that didn’t mean they were immune to getting turned on themselves. Akira wanted it too; he wanted to fuck her, please her and put them both out of their misery. Maybe he’d be able to sway Takemi!

“Oh? And what do you have in mind, guinea pig?” Takemi raised an eyebrow at Akira. How are we going to make up for interrupting this experiment when it is still only partially finished, and all because the specimen can’t control herself?” Kawakami looked to him as well, hoping he could come up with something that would be good enough to satisfy Takemi. Luckily, he had a response ready and waiting.

“If we have to interrupt the experiment to relieve the patient, what if she promises to come back in later for more testing?” Tae chuckled at Akira’s suggestion.

“Hmm.” She nodded slowly. “That could work, I suppose. But that’s up to the specimen. What do you say, Kawakami? If we give in to your demands and allow the guinea pig to grant you your release, will you promise to come back in for more tests in the future?”

“Yes, yes!” Sadayo agreed to the stipulation without a moment’s hesitation. She knew she was signing herself up for more of the same sort of torment in the future, but even knowing that she would be put through this sexual wringer all over again couldn’t make her back away from this now. The sexual torture of another day were the problems of another day. The only thing that mattered right now was getting what she needed in this moment.

“Very well. If I have your word, I suppose I can allow it.” Tae nodded to Akira. Sadayo held her breath as her boyfriend moved into position between her legs, but she still wasn’t given the relief she so badly needed just yet. He didn’t stick his cock in her right away, but instead brushed it against her pussy without actually penetrating her. She groaned and shook her head, impatient and being driven mad as she waited helplessly for him to push forward. Surprisingly, it was Takemi who came to her defense.

“You might as well put the poor thing out of her misery,” Tae said. Kawakami could kiss her, and probably would have if her face was close enough. Her reasoning was far from altruistic though, as Kawakami was about to find out. “If you keep her waiting so long that she snaps, how will I ever get the data I need? Unless you have other specimens lined up to replace her? Someone closer to your own age, perhaps?”

Sadayo couldn’t even bring herself to be upset for the insinuation that Akira might be fooling around with one of his female classmates (he wasn’t, she knew that; that didn’t mean she didn’t see how beautiful the girls he hung around with were, from Takamaki to Niijima to Okumura and even Sakura, the shut-in she’d met a couple of times.) How could she be angry for anything that Takemi said if the end result was her boyfriend finally thrusting his hips forward and sliding his cock inside of her?

“AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!” She screamed the moment that Akira’s cock pierced her. There it was, there was what she needed and had been waiting for. They’d both worked her into frenzy, with the help of the aphrodisiac, and now he was finally satisfying the craving he’d helped stir up within her. His cock pounded into her pussy, filling her up, stretching her and making her feel good as only he had ever been able to do. She could never get enough of his cock pushing into her needy pussy, even if she hadn’t just been driven mad by a tandem torture session and had some kind of experimental aphrodisiac rubbed all over her body.

It wasn’t just his cock that he put to work though. He made sure to love every part of her that he could reach. He nibbled at her neck and ears, kissed her throat and massaged her breasts and sides. It was like he knew how crazy he’d just made her with his teasing and was now doing his best to satisfy her entire body all at once. But it wasn’t just him that was focusing on her body. She flinched when she felt Tae’s hands on her once again. The doctor noticed her reaction and laughed.

“Don’t act so surprised,” she said. “I agreed to let him fuck you in exchange for you coming in for further tests. I didn’t say a thing about stopping the current test.” Her fingers tickled Kawakami’s sides while Akira’s cock continued to drive into her and his mouth and hands tended to the rest of her body. Sadayo had gotten used to receiving intense stimulation at multiple points of her body by now, thanks to her very active sex life with her student turned boyfriend turned master, but this was something else entirely. She’d never had her body subjected to so much all at once. He lived up to his title of master with how expertly he was now able to toy with her body and drive her wild, but this time he also had the wicked doctor and her powerful experimental aphrodisiac to join in and hit her with even more.

“How do you like it, specimen?” Takemi asked. Her fingers danced up her ribs and stomach and made their leisurely way up to her breasts, taking over on her chest as soon as Akira’s hands vacated that erogenous zone and moved down her body. It was surprising how well that Akira and Tae worked together throughout the process. She knew that he’d been helping her out as a sort of unofficial assistant, or ‘guinea pig’ as she preferred to call him, so maybe there was a bit of teamwork that arose from that. She knew this was their first time working together in such a blatantly sexual way though, their first time playing with someone and setting their libido on fire. At least she was _pretty_ sure it was, though it wasn’t like she knew what her boyfriend got up to every hour of the day…

“It…OH! Ha, _haaaa!_ God!” Kawakami’s response was the furthest thing from articulate, but that only amused Tae even further.

“She’s ridiculously responsive,” the doctor said to Akira. At least Sadayo was pretty sure he was talking to Akira. That seemed to make the most sense, since he was the only other person in the room. But it was hard for her to be certain of that, or of anything else. It had been a struggle for her to maintain any sort of focus or attentiveness all along, from the moment her hands had been tied to the bed really, but especially once they began to rub the oil onto her body. It had only gotten harder for her to overcome that fogginess from that point forward, and now, with their touch and Akira’s cock bringing her closer and closer to her third and assuredly hardest orgasm of the night, it was all but impossible for her to think straight. “You know her better than I do. How soon do you think she’ll have another climax? Even with the aphrodisiac, most test subjects would likely be quite far off after having already reached orgasm twice so quickly.”

“You don’t know Sadayo Kawakami,” Akira said. He pulled his face away from her neck so he could actually be understood by the doctor. “She’ll be there in no time. She’ll be there very soon. _Very_ soon. Any second now.”

He was right. She was so close. She could feel the release building up inside of her, and could all but guarantee that her body and her mind would be lost to the pleasure that was about to hit her. It was coming. It was going to paralyze her from the tips of her toes all the way up to the hair atop her head and every inch in between. It was going to be powerful. It was going to be…

\--

“ _Amazing!”_

Narrating their little fantasy, describing what it would be like if her master and his doctor joined forces to subject her to all sorts of erotic sexual attention had been fun for Sadayo. The fact that it was accompanied by the actual, flesh and blood version of her boyfriend tickling her feet and eating her out on their bed in the love hotel, took it well beyond fun. As arousing as it was to indulge in an imaginary fantasy threesome with a woman they both liked and would never actually proposition for such, the reality of her master’s rough hands and talented tongue was even better.

Unlike in the fantasy, her hands were not bound here, not at the moment at least. She used those free hands to grab onto his hair and hold his face tight against her pussy as she came. Her hips bucked up off of the bed as well, and the combination served to really grind her sex against his face. She knew he wouldn’t complain no matter how long his face remained trapped between her thighs though. He generally liked to spend as much time down there as possible, and that was a preference that she wholeheartedly shared.

He continued to lick and suck at her throughout and well past her orgasm, and it got to the point that she eventually had to pat his head and ask him to stop. The very real sex of the night had been exhilarating but also exhausting, and his continued lapping at her sensitive pussy even after she’d had yet another orgasm was getting to be too much for her to handle. She was honestly amazed at how good he’d gotten at pleasing her, at reading her body and her voice and knowing exactly what she needed without her needing to tell him. He really had become her ideal master and mate.

Akira left her pussy behind and scooted back up on the bed to rejoin her. The moment of passion and heat was over, and now they were slipping seamlessly back into the role of boyfriend and girlfriend. It was casual and lighthearted, and she loved it. She loved that they could bring such heat and erotic kinkiness and dominance and submission to their bedroom, and then quickly turn it off and go back to being a loving couple who simply enjoyed each other’s company.

“So when should I tell Tae that you’d really, really like for her to start calling you ‘specimen’?” Akira propped his hand underneath his chin and smirked down at her.

“Shut up!” She laughed and lightly smacked his chest with her palm. “I got caught up in the moment! I thought it fit just fine.”

“It did,” he agreed. “Well, it fit with the scenario at least, and I guess that fantasy version of Tae isn’t too far off from how you first saw her. You were so intimidated by her!”

“She’s an intimidating person before you get to know her,” Sadayo said in her own defense. Underneath that punk rock fashion sense, shady reputation and morbid sense of humor, though, she was a kind and caring person that Kawakami was now honored to call a friend.

“You think she really dominates people like that in bed?” Akira asked. He sounded honestly curious rather than horny at the thought, not that she would have blamed him for having the latter reaction. She would freely admit that thinking about being dominated by the sexy doctor made her more than a little aroused too.

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” she said after thinking about it for a moment. “It’s hard to imagine her ever being submissive to anyone, and there’s no way her sex life is boring and vanilla.”

The two settled into a comfortable silence for a few moments, content to just sit there and relax while enjoying each other’s silent company. Sadayo could feel her eyes blink shut a few times, but shook them back open. She wasn’t ready for this night to end just yet. She felt comfortable in this love hotel, and would like to put off leaving it for as long as possible. Leaving this room meant that they’d have to return to their real lives, where they had to be cautious and hide the true nature of their relationship lest she lose her job and be ostracized for dating a student.

“The aphrodisiac oil was an, uh, interesting touch,” he said eventually, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, right?” She laughed and shook her head. “Not like you’ve ever needed something like that to drive me wild!”

“Hey, it was either that or a use a needle,” he joked. She shuddered and shook her head quickly.

“Ugh! No needles,” she said. “I’ll take the massage oil any day if it’s all the same to you.” Akira chuckled and pulled her back into his embrace, which she accepted happily. She allowed him to hold her and gave him a kiss on the lips. “I do have to admit that this is all getting me a bit nostalgic though.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” he said. His eyes were unfocused, like he was recalling something, a memory from the past. She didn’t need to ask what it was he was thinking about, because her mind had gone to the same place. It was why she’d brought it up in the first place.

The reason for their nostalgia was quite simple: they had used just such a thing early on in their relationship, back during the very first role play scenario they’d ever brought to life together. They’d played with the ideas of him as the dominant master and her as the submissive maid who bent to his ever whim, but that was the first night they’d taken it a step further and really embraced the concept of role playing.

“That was quite a night,” he said in the present.

“It really was,” she agreed. He’d done his best, but there was a bit of fumbling back then. 

It was all new to him and to them, and he hadn’t yet become the confident master he now was today, the one that had so flawlessly played his part tonight in this love hotel. Yet she still looked back on that night fondly. It had been the first step towards this, the trial run that made nights like tonight possible.


	4. The Masseuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kawakami and Kurusu recall their first foray into role playing.

“You’d already adjusted so well by that point,” Sadayo said, kissing his shoulder while he held her in his arms. “Even before we did our first serious attempt at role play, you were already doing such a great job of knowing what I needed and giving it to me. I was surprised at how smoothly those early days went, especially since I was your first girlfriend period, never mind a girlfriend with desires like mine!”

“It was only because of you,” he was quick to say. “You knew that it was all a lot for me to take in, so you went out of your way to make me as comfortable as I could be while I got used to everything.”

“Even so, you accepted it all better than I could have hoped for. You were so good at everything. Sometimes it would be something as simple as cheering me up or helping me unwind after a rough day at work, and sometimes it might be playing up our roles as master and maid a little bit.”

“And that’s how it all started,” he added. “At first it was just the master playing with his maid, but then it became something more.”

\--

“AHAHAHAHA! Stop, _stop!_ ” Becky giggled and protested as her master teased her by tickling her stockinged feet, but she only did so because she knew that there was no chance of him actually listening to her. Her master knew her well enough by now to know that the last thing she wanted was for him to stop. It was all part of the game, all part of helping her forget her mundane, frustrating reality and have fun with her master as he helped her take her mind off of it.

“Stop?” he said, cocking his head at her while his hands stilled for a moment. They still remained on her feet, but the tickling paused while he made a show of thinking about her request. “No, I don’t think I will.” Then he went right back to tickling her, making her giggle and squirm all over again. “You’ve been a very bad maid, Becky. How many times have I come home to find you napping in my bed when you’re supposed to be working? I don’t see how you could possibly think you’re going to get off lightly.”

“Hah, _hah_ , please, have mercy, master!” she said through her squeals and giggles. Her body squirmed on the bed and her feet wiggled in his hands, but his grip on her legs was firm. She wasn’t going anywhere, and they both knew that she didn’t want to either.

“Mercy?” he said. “Becky, what kind of master would I be if I let my naughty maid get away with failing to do her job properly? It would be one thing if this had been an isolated incident, but this is far from the first time I’ve caught you failing to do the job you’re paid for. You know that there are consequences for slacking off and being lazy, yet you continue to commit the same offenses over and over again.” His tickling paused again and she held her breath while she waited to see what he was going to say next. “If I didn’t know better I’d say it almost feels like you _enjoy_ being punished like this.”

  
”N-no, that’s not _true! Ahahahaha!_ ” She broke down into a giggle fit again as the tickling started back up right in the middle of her protestations of innocence. She was fooling no one. Of course he knew how much she enjoyed her frequent punishments. How could he not, given how much she moaned and squirmed and giggled every time he caught his naughty maid misbehaving or shirking her responsibilities and made her pay for it?

“Oh really?” he said, his voice openly skeptical. He leaned in closer to her and his hands left her feet and slowly started to slide farther up her leg. “Then I guess you’re not going to enjoy this at all.” His hands went past her stockings and under her skirt, and Becky giggled louder. There was nothing she could do to calm her enthusiastic responses when she felt his hands stroking her ticklish thighs underneath her skirt.

Her master’s face was so close to hers now, and she could see amusement dancing in his dark gray eyes. He smiled knowingly as his hands squeezed her inner thighs. He knew her body so well by now, and he knew just how she was going to respond.

Sure enough, her back arched up off of the bed and she roared with laughter. Her hands grabbed the blanket in a death grip just for something to hold onto, something that would stop her from flailing around helplessly. She could feel herself losing all control, and she decided she could not take any more. There was only one thing left for her to say, one way out of this situation.

“White flag!” she said, calling the two magic words out through her hysterical laughter. The touch on her inner thighs stopped immediately and her master’s hands left her skirt.

“Too much for you, huh?” he asked. Just like that, he switched from her master to her loving boyfriend as soon as she gave her safe word. He pulled back slightly, and despite more than a bit of smugness he still looked endearing to her as she lay there panting on the bed. “Look at you. We barely even went that far today and you’re still a mess.”

She was, and she knew it. She couldn’t get her breathing under control, her face was flushed and her hair was out of place and running wild. And amongst it all she wore the biggest smile on her face. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d ever felt this content in her life, and she knew that her relationship with her student turned boyfriend turned master was the single biggest reason for her improved mood. She pulled him down on top of her and thanked him for his treatment of her with a tight hug and kiss after kiss. Akira sighed and settled into her embrace, and their kisses grew hotter and deeper.

It didn’t take long for her to feel him growing against her, his cock erect and pressing against her thigh. She smirked into their kiss and snaked a hand between their bodies to stroke his erection through his pants. He broke their kiss with a gasp.

“You feel like you could use some help down there, _master_ ,” she said, grinning at his bashfulness as he pulled back. It was funny how he could do so well at playing the role of her confident master who punished his misbehaving maid but then could turn around and be so adorably shy when he wasn’t playing a role and was just being himself instead.

“That’s, uh, you don’t have to,” he mumbled as he got off of her and sat up on the bed. She quickly rose up to follow him, shaking her head and cupping his cheeks. She wasn’t about to let this stop here. He might be too bashful to make any demands of her, at least when he wasn’t playing a part, but she knew what he wanted and she was going to give it to him.

“You’re too kind, master,” she said, stroking his cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. It was a sweet touch, but then things got less sweet and more raunchy when her hands went down again. This time she undid the button on his pants and then pulled the zipper down, and he let out a deep breath when her hands slipped inside. “But there’s no need to be modest or take it easy on me. This isn’t punishment. Becky would be more than happy to offer her services to you.”

“Services, huh?” he said, squinting at her as she started to lower his pants down his legs. He wasn’t exactly helping her, but he wasn’t resisting or making it harder on her either.

“Oh yes,” she chirped. “These are very special services though. Not any client gets this kind of personal service. This is just for you, my favorite master.” She got first his pants and then his underwear down, freeing his hard cock and treating it to the contrasting stimulation of the cold air and her warm breath as she leaned in close.

He had already been hard for some time and it would have been simple for Sadayo to throw herself straight into a blowjob and get him off within a few minutes, but she was in no hurry. She’d never really enjoyed giving blowjobs until Akira, and when she did give one she usually focused on efficiency, wanting to make the guy cum as quickly as she could so she could get it over with. It was different with Akira though. She loved all the little reactions he would make when she sucked him, all the pants and moans and the cute expressions that would flash across his face. She loved it all and wanted to savor it for as long as she could, so she took her time.

She didn’t move straight to sucking him. Instead she teased him first, using her tongue to taunt him much like he often used his hands on her feet to do the same. She started at the base of his cock and slowly worked her way up from there, gliding along his shaft and making her way to the tip. Once she made it all the way up she paid some special attention to the head of his cock, treating it to kisses, licks and sucks while she wrapped a hand around his shaft and stroked it.

The little gasps he let out and the way he nibbled on his lower lip really made Sadayo feel inordinately pleased with herself. They were another reminder of how innocent her young lover had been when they first met. He was experiencing all of this for the first time with her. He’d never even been kissed before her, never mind all the other things they’d done together. She was his teacher in the bedroom every bit as much as she was in school. It was up to her to show him how to do all of this, to educate him on the pleasures to be found and teach him how to become a better lover. It was a responsibility she took very seriously and rejoiced in at the same time. She was proud of how fast a learner he was, how quickly he’d become adept at teasing her, making love to her or fucking her, punishing her or loving her, whatever she happened to need in that moment. But there was also the simple joy that came from watching his cute, expressive face react to everything she did to him, and she would never tire of seeing it. She took the head between her lips and suckled it, but still she did not move on to a true blowjob. She was going to draw this slow, tortuous teasing out for as long as she possibly could. It was only fair as far as she was concerned. After all, he so often got to tease her and taunt her and drive her crazy simply by using his hands on her feet. Why shouldn’t she make the most of this rare opportunity to pay him back when it presented itself?

Just when it looked like he wouldn’t be able to stand the slow teasing any longer, Sadayo finally relented and started to move her head down. She kept her eyes on his face while her head descended on his cock. If the reactions he gave when she teased him were great, the way he bucked and grunted and moaned when she actually sucked his cock were even better. It was strange to her to think about how she used to consider blowjobs an inconvenience, something to suffer through and get over with as quickly as she possibly could. With Akira it was totally different. Sucking Akira’s cock wasn’t an inconvenience; it was a pleasure. She’d quickly grown to love giving him blowjobs every bit as much as he obviously loved receiving them. Bobbing her head in his lap and sliding her lips up and down his cock was a genuine pleasure for Sadayo, especially since she got to watch every twitch and listen to every moan as he got closer and closer to orgasm.

“Sadayo,” he said with an urgent groan. All thoughts of the master and maid role play had been forgotten for now, and she knew exactly what he was telling her. He was on the verge of cumming, and he was letting her know and giving her enough time to decide what she wanted to do about it. Swallowing his cum was always fun, and he certainly loved it, but she decided not to do it this time. Instead she pulled her mouth off of his cock and jerked it for the last little bit until he came. He shot a stream of cum straight up into the air, and she grinned as she watched the impressive arc he managed.

Even though she’d elected not to have him cum inside of her mouth she couldn’t resist taking the chance to lick up the mess he’d made in her hand. She meticulously licked her fingers clean, making a show of it and knowing he was watching her.

“Mmm,” she said, grinning at him. “You taste delicious, master.” She kissed him on the lips and adjusted her maid outfit, though she didn’t bother trying to fix her hair, which was a lost cause by now. He just stared at her while he lay down on the bed and panted. She’d been the one resting on the bed when he arrived, both to entice him into action and because she had legitimately been exhausted and frustrated after getting out of her faculty meeting earlier that day, but now it was his turn to be flat on his back on his bed. “But I should get back to work now. You go ahead and rest. You’ve earned it.”

While she left him there to recuperate, she got up off of the bed, grabbed a broom and began to sweep the floor of his attic turned bedroom. She was legitimately working, but she also made it a point to bend over a little longer than necessary, offering a tantalizing view up her skirt that she knew he was making the most of. They didn’t do this every day, but every once in a while after a particularly frustrating day at work she would rely on Akira to help her relax and make her smile. He was always more than happy to do it, and she never failed to leave Café Leblanc with a smile on her face, a spring in her step and optimism about her life in general that she hadn’t felt in years.

Sometimes he would even come up behind her and sneak in a grope of her chest or a rub or spank of her ass while she worked, or tease her body while she was napping. A couple of months ago the idea of a customer trying to cop a feel of her, or even hinting that they would be willing to pay extra for her ‘special services’ would have both frightened her and made her skin crawl. It had happened before, and she’d quickly laid down the law and shown any such clients that she was not going to allow such things. In the event that flat refusal wasn’t enough, she was more than willing to give them a more direct, physical and painful rejection if they tried to cop a feel, flip up her skirt or make a move to lower their pants.

Akira doing so was completely different though. She loved when he made a move on her, when he got handsy and flipped up her skirt or grabbed her breasts. Any other customer leering at her and offering to pay for her “personal service” made her feel dirty (and not in a good way), but she was more than happy to offer them to Akira on her own, free of charge. Even the use of the term “personal service” made her giggle. It was quite the change from the anxiety she’d experienced as a maid for anyone else, and it just went to show how much she loved and trusted Akira.

This was apparently going to be another one of those days because Akira snuck up behind her while she swept. He managed to tiptoe across the room without her hearing anything in the quiet room, which was rather impressive when you thought about it. You wouldn’t think he would be that nimble and light on his feet but obviously she knew very well that he had experience at sneaking around, and it allowed him to catch her by complete surprise when he came up behind her. He tugged the top of her maid outfit down far enough to pull her breasts out into the open. She flinched when she felt the sudden touch but she relaxed just as quickly, knowing that there was only one person who it could possibly be and it was the person she trusted more than any other, the one person in the world who was welcome to touch her whenever he wanted.

“I couldn’t resist, Becky,” he whispered into her sensitive ear, making her shiver. Then he began to kiss the back of her neck, and it became all but impossible for her to continue sweeping the room. How could she focus on her maidly duties when her loving master was kissing the back of her neck, pulling her skirt up and rubbing his once again erect cock against her panties?

“Master,” she whispered with a giggle. “You’re so naughty.” Then she did something unexpected, meowing at him like the cute cat maid so many of her customers wanted but she had never thought she would be able to pull off convincingly because of her age. Akira made her feel giddy and light though. He made her feel flirtier and cuter than she’d ever felt before, even when she was a younger woman and society hadn’t beaten her down quite as much.

“You’re the naughty one here, Becky,” he whispered. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you flashing your panties at me while you swept the floor, you naughty little kitten.”

“Meow!” She giggled again, still unable to believe that she was really making these noises and enjoying it to boot. Then she decided to try and get back to work, or at least put up the façade of wanting to do so. “Please, master! Becky needs to finish her job!” If he had any question about whether she was being serious or if she was just playing, she answered that question beyond any doubt when she slid her panties to the side, flashing her bare pussy at him. Becky the maid might want to do her job but Sadayo Kawakami wanted to get fucked by her boyfriend.

“Put your hands on the wall,” he said roughly, assuming the role of the dominant master ordering his maid around. Kawakami promptly complied. She put the broom away; her work was done for the day, and there were far more important things to take care of. She put her hands on the wall in front of her and braced herself as he pressed his cock against her and thrust forward. They groaned together when he penetrated her. It hadn’t been long since he’d been inside of her, but every single time with him felt amazing in its own right to her and she knew he felt the same way.

His cock gave her a vigorous pounding from behind, filling her up as he thrust his hips hard enough to cause the sound of their flesh slapping together to echo off of the walls. Her boyfriend’s big cock fucking her hard would have been quite enough for her to deal with all on its own, but he wasn’t about to make it that simple for her. He didn’t concentrate solely on fucking her and leave it at that. Instead he tugged her top right back down and his hands returned to her breasts. He had a different sort of tactic in mind this time though, as instead of massaging her breasts he focused on her sensitive nipples. His fingers worked on tickling her stiff nipples while his cock slammed in and slid out of her pussy with enough force to make her legs tremble with each big thrust of his hips. His large cock loudly smacked against her wet pussy, and if that wasn’t proof enough of her arousal then the juices that trickled down her leg surely drove the point home.

Sadayo could feel herself only barely holding on both physically and mentally. His thrusting cock made her legs shake and her arm tremble from the effort of holding herself up, a battle she was slowly but surely losing, and the fingers teasing and tickling her nipples were driving her insane with pleasure.

“P-please!” she said, laughing and moaning happily. “Please, master, _hahahaha!_ P-please, make me cum! I can’t h-hold on much _longer!_ ”

It wasn’t an exaggeration. She could feel her legs shaking and her arms starting to give in; she wasn’t going to be able to remain upright for much longer. She let out a combination of a loud moan and uncontrollable laughter as her orgasm hit her, but even as her body was driven to ecstasy she could feel herself on the verge of falling. Fortunately Akira realized what was happening and swooped into action. He grabbed her just as she was about to fall, lifted her into his arms and carried her back towards the bed. Now that the fear of falling was taken care of, Sadayo allowed herself to relax and enjoy everything that had just happened. It was a blissful, satisfied maid who embraced her lover as she was carried back to the bed. They settled in and embraced on the bed, and she snuggled into his arms and kissed him on the lips.

“I love you,” she said simply.

“I love you too,” he said, kissing the top of her head. And in the end that was the key difference between the person she used to be and the person she was now. It was the difference between how she felt during all her previous maid work and how she felt when she was with Akira.

With all the other men she’d worked for she hadn’t felt like they saw her as a person but as property, a thing to be used and leered at and used to fulfill their perverted fantasies only to be discarded as soon as they were done with her. But she never had to worry about that with Akira. No matter what he did to her, how he teased her or ‘punished’ her or called her filthy and naughty, she knew that it was all filled with love. He loved her so much that the cute little Becky act that Sadayo used to loathe came out far more naturally than it ever had before. He made her feel loved, and he made her feel young again. She could be playful with him and engage in fantasies with him that she never could with anyone else because she loved him and trusted him.

It was that trust and that acceptance between them that had her wondering just how much she could take, and just how far she could get him to push her. He’d done great so far at handling and adjusting to her preferences and her likes, but how long would it take him to drive her crazy if she could get him to let go and really explore the full potential of role playing? Just the thought of him having his way with her thrilled her, like a scene from one of the adult novels she used to read where unexpected circumstances led to moments of intense passion. 

Though now that she stopped to think about it she had to admit that her life could already be described as such. After all, she was a teacher who had fallen in love with one of her students. That in and of itself was worthy of something straight out of a romance novel, but that wasn't even the most fascinating detail of their relationship. That had come later on, when she found out that her adorable student turned boyfriend turned master was actually one of the infamous Phantom Thieves that everyone was talking about. Their unique situation alone was exciting enough that it would probably make for an exciting and popular novel if she had the talent to actually write it, but it never hurt to try out new scenarios.

Maybe that would be something they could recreate in the bedroom with a bit more spice sometime down the road. She was sure there were all sorts of fun options that would present themselves especially if she could get him to wear that costume of his. She'd long ago accepted that she had a rather perverted mind capable of coming up with all kinds of interesting 'activities', and with Akira she was finally feeling comfortable sharing that part of her personality since she trusted him and knew he wouldn't judge her. And besides, it wasn't just a one way street. Her boyfriend might be bashful and unassuming by nature, especially at first, but she knew him well enough by now to know that he'd probably had some 'weird' thoughts about her when he first requested her. He'd tried to be gentlemanly and deny having those thoughts back then, but she knew him better now. That was definitely something that would be worth revisiting, but it was going to have to wait until later. It would be better to start smaller and maybe work their way to that eventually.

"Akira," she said aloud, feeling suddenly bashful when he looked into her eyes.

"Hmm?" He looked at her and stroked her arm with his fingertips. "What is it?"

Sadayo couldn't make the words form right away. She knew she could trust him completely. She could trust him with her fantasies and her urges just as she could trust him with her heart, but that didn't make it any less nerve-inducing to come forward and ask for what she wanted. She was used to old boyfriends treating her differently when she let her guard down and shared these other parts of her personality with them, and even if she knew that Akira wasn't like them and he would always accept her, old habits die hard. She had to clear her throat, remind herself that this was her loving boyfriend who treated her better than any man ever had, and force the words to come out.

"Would you be willing to try something different next time?" she asked quietly.

"Different?" He cocked his head at her, obviously confused by what she might be referring to. But he was willing to listen; he was willing to hear her out and take her seriously. He would listen to her desires without judgment, which was all she could have ever asked for.

With renewed confidence, she started to explain what she had in mind.

\--

Kawakami arrived home, flung her bag down on the table and heaved a long-suffering sigh. Her feet were sore and she was tired both mentally and physically after another long, exhausting day at work. She shuffled over to the couch and slumped down, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket to check on the time.

Akira was due to arrive any time now, and part of her was admittedly feeling somewhat nervous about how this would all turn out. Talking about it and explaining what she wanted was one thing, but putting it into practice and having it play out in reality was another thing entirely. Still, he'd agreed to it, which was definite cause for excitement on her end.

The ring of the doorbell broke her out of her contemplation, and any thoughts of fatigue were a thing of the past. She had plenty of energy within her as she got up off of the couch and headed over to answer the door. Her face was bright, and it only got brighter when she turned the knob and saw her boyfriend standing there.

Akira was wearing a cap on his head, and that plus his glasses aided in hiding his identity. He wasn't dressed like he normally would be either. He was wearing a button up shirt like it was a uniform of some kind, and he was carrying a bag with him. He'd definitely taken her words to heart and had dressed the part. Now it was time to find out whether or not he'd be able to act it out as well.

"Hello, miss," he said. "Did you request our massage service?" It wasn't completely believable, and his eyes couldn't maintain eye contact for long. Obviously he was still feeling a bit awkward and uncertain of himself, but he was trying his best and that alone made her so happy. There was no way she was going to get upset with him for delivering a less than convincing performance, not when he was trying so hard and stepping outside of his comfort zone strictly for her benefit. They could work on his performance as they went along, and hopefully he would grow into the role soon enough just as he'd quickly picked up on how to be a good lover and attentive boyfriend. He was trying, and that was all that mattered to her.

"Yes, I did," she said pleasantly. He was trying, so she was going to play along without commenting on his less than perfect performance. "Please, come in, come in." She opened the door wider and stepped aside to let him in.

The scenario she'd asked him to help her bring to life involved him playing the role of a call-in masseuse while she was the innocent customer. She would freely admit that this particular idea was motivated in no small part by her wanting a nice massage session with her boyfriend, but within their role play it also worked nicely in providing an excuse for him to have easy access to her entire body.

"Do you live alone?" he asked. Obviously he knew the answer to that question perfectly well, but he was continuing to try and play into the scenario. That was a promising sign.

"Yes, it's just me!" she said. "No one will be disturbing us, I promise."

"I see." He nodded and then looked around her apartment. "If you'll lead me to your bedroom, we can begin."

"Sure!" She smiled brightly at him. "It's right this way; follow me." Asking her to lead him to a bedroom that he had spent more than one night in was a nice touch, and not something they'd discussed ahead of time. She led the way the short distance to her bedroom, and he followed behind her with his bag in hand. She stopped when she got close to the bed, clasped her hands behind her back and waited expectantly for him to tell her what to do.

"If you'll lie face down on the bed, I'll start with the massage," he said. She nodded and got into position. She was still rather modestly dressed, having not changed out of the clothing she'd worn at school, but this was just the beginning, the appetizer for what was to come. They'd be moving on to the more exciting stuff later.

Even this beginning felt pretty damn good though. He wasn't just going through the motions and playing at running his hands over her body. He was getting into the role of a masseuse as best he could, and he was taking the time to give her body a proper massage. There would be time for some more naughty and explicit fun soon enough, but right now he was taking the chance to spoil her a little bit. She thought about how she always did the same when she was massaging him as a maid. She didn't move straight to the sexual aspect of her maidly duties; she always did her best to spoil him and treat him to a nice relaxing massage, and obviously he'd remembered that and resolved to return the favor now that their roles were reversed and it was him running his hands along her body.

He paid special attention to her back, her calves and her feet. He must have understood how sore they were after being forced to stand up for so long during class, and his intuition was right on the money. He very quickly had her happily melting into his hands. His soothing touch felt so good on her sore calves and feet; she would have paid good money for a massage like this, if she'd had the money to spend.

"Haha!" She giggled when he snuck in a few strokes of his fingers on her feet, setting off her ticklishness. It didn't last for long though, because he soon went back up to focus on her back. His hands felt so good on her sore back, and she made sure to let him know it.

"Ooh, that's nice," she said. "I'm so glad I hired you. That feels so good." She said it not only to assure him that he was doing a great job but also to continue playing up the scene. His hands pressed in a bit deeper in response, and she groaned; that felt even better.

"I had a great teacher," he remarked, and she smiled widely. He must be getting more comfortable with the role play if he was able to throw out a line like that on the fly. If he'd picked up on the art of massage through receiving them from her then she was quite proud of herself, because this felt excellent. He seemed to know just how to move his hands, just how much pressure to apply and where to apply it. Akira really was a quick study, adept at picking things up and figuring out just what she needed from him. She had no doubt that he was going to be a master of role playing in no time.

He was doing such a good job of massaging her that he seemed to forget about the next stage they'd agreed to, so lost in rubbing her back that he didn't move things along. While she would have been perfectly happy to stay there and enjoy this massage for the rest of the night, she really was quite looking forward to the progression of their little scenario. Since it seemed like he had forgotten all about what he was supposed to do next, she supposed it would be up to her to move things along.

"So if you don't mind my asking, what is in that bag you brought?" she asked casually. His hands stopped in their tracks right away, freezing against the small of her back as he realized his mistake.

"Oh!" He coughed in his hand, and she had to use hers to stifle her giggle. "Well, it's part of a special offer we're currently running."

"A special offer, hmm?" she said, sounding intrigued. "That sounds interesting. Tell me more, please."

"We are testing a new massaging method," he explained, his voice sounding calm and collected once again. Now that he had shaken off his initial embarrassment he had gotten back into character quite well; she was proud of him. "I'm authorized to offer it to our customers free of charge."

"Free? You've said the magic word," she joked. "Sign me up."

"You might not want to agree to it just yet," he said slowly. Inwardly she was impressed by how hesitant he sounded. He really did sound like a man who wasn't sure how his offer was going to be accepted, even though she'd told him exactly what she had in mind and exactly what she wanted him to say when the time came. She knew what to expect, but the delivery was perfect.

"You're not going to tie me up and tickle me to death, are you?" she said flippantly.

"No, of course not," he said quickly. And no, he wasn't. That was going to come at a later date in a different scenario. "I just didn't want you to commit to it before I had the chance to tell you that it would require you to change into a bathing suit."

"A bathing suit?" she repeated, rolling over onto her back and looking up at him while feigning surprise. She made a show of biting her lower lip as if she was thinking it over and trying to decide whether or not she could trust this handsome young masseuse to remain professional. "Well, I suppose that wouldn't be too bad. Free is free, and it's not like I'd need to be completely naked after all!" Not to begin with at least.

"You're willing to do it then?" he asked, taking a step back from the bed and looking at her.

"Yes, I think it's worth a try," she said, getting off of the bed and walking towards her bathroom door. She'd left her bathing suit in there ahead of time; Miss Kawakami the customer might have been surprised by the offer, but Sadayo the horny woman who had set this entire thing up wanted to be prepared, and she had decided that rifling through her drawers trying to locate her bathing suit would have put a serious damper on the fantasy. "You just stay right here and do whatever it is you need to do to get set up while I go get changed, and I'll be back in no time!"

\--

"All set!" Kawakami announced as she stepped out of the bathroom and reemerged into her bedroom, where her boyfriend and masseuse was waiting for her.

She put on an unassuming smile upon her reentrance, but she couldn't help feeling a twinge of nervousness. She was wearing the same blue and yellow string bikini she'd worn during the school trip in Hawaii, only this time she was not wearing a shirt over it. Akira had seen her in far less than this of course; he'd seen her in nothing at all. Still, there was a different feeling that came with putting this bikini on in front of him again, and this time without the shirt to offer a little bit more modesty. She was reminded of that day, and of how far they'd come since then, and of the taboo nature of this relationship between teacher and student.

Nerves aside, it was definitely quite the ego boost when she saw the way Akira was openly gawking at her in surprise. He'd known she was going to come back in wearing a bikini of course, but she hadn't told him it would be this particular one that he'd seen her in before. Maybe he was thinking back to that school trip just like she was; maybe he was remembering getting a look at her like this in Hawaii and wishing she would take the shirt off and show him more. Well, he was getting that wish right now, and she could tell from his stare that he was enjoying it. He was enjoying it so much that he'd forgotten his next line, and they really couldn't take this any further until he remembered what it was he, the masseuse who was "leading" this special offer of a new massage technique, was supposed to be doing right now. She cleared her throat to get him to look away from her breasts and into her eyes, and once she saw that she had his attention again she gave him a prompt that would hopefully get this thing back on track.

"So, I'm all changed and ready to go," she said, acting as if her masseuse _hadn't_ just been ogling her body in her string bikini. "What's next?"

"Right, right." Akira coughed into his hand and shook his head, mentally getting himself back into character. "Sorry about that. Go ahead and sit down on the bed again please, if you don't mind." Sadayo climbed back onto the bed as requested. It felt slightly odd to be sitting on her bed in nothing but her bikini, but not nearly odd enough for her to turn back. The good stuff was about to start, and she could not wait.

Akira reached into the bag and pulled out an eye mask, which he held out towards her in invitation. She looked back and forth between the eye mask and his face warily.

"And what is that for?" she asked, and she thought she did a damn good job of sounding suspicious of him and his intentions. Looking at a man like she thought he was a lying pervert was like second nature to her. Whether it was a younger man trying to sneak a peek at her during class or a middle-aged businessman hoping to have much more no matter what it might cost him, she had plenty of experience with this.

"I-it's not for anything bad!" he said, waving his hands in denial. Either he was a great actor or he was legitimately nervous despite knowing this was all an act. The latter wouldn't surprise her. It wasn't like he hadn't been on the receiving end of this look many times in the past, back before she'd gotten to really know him. He hadn't exactly painted a good first impression, what with coming in as a delinquent and then calling her maid service. She knew him much better now of course; she knew him and loved him and trusted him like no other. But their relationship hadn't always been so rosy, and he might very well be thinking back to those early days and her less than stellar opinion of him back then as she subjected him to that same suspicious stare.

"No?" she said, raising one eyebrow and folding her arms underneath her chest.

"No, I swear!" he said. "It's just part of the experience. Being deprived of one of your senses heightens all of the others. Putting the eye mask on will increase your sensitivity and make the massage more enjoyable for you. That's the theory at least. I mean, I can't say for sure, but that's the idea. It's still in the developmental stages though, which is why we're offering it for free for now. If you want, I could make sure that--"

"Okay, okay, enough," she said, snapping her fingers and cutting off his rambling. She wasn't sure if the rambling had been intentional or if he was legitimately struggling with his confidence. She still sounded annoyed but she wanted to make sure that they still kept moving forward. She took the mask from his hand and put it on. "I'm trusting you here. Don't make me regret it."

"I won't," he assured her. _You better,_ she thought to herself, but she didn't give voice to her thoughts. His hands started to massage her again, normally at first. It felt much different of course, now that she'd taken off her work clothes and slipped into her bikini. Even when he was obeying the normal rules of massage, his hands gliding up and down her mostly bare skin felt very nice, especially since he was applying the same sort of skill and pressure that he'd shown earlier when her shirt was still on. And it only felt better as the massage slowly became more and more sensual, and his hands came closer and closer to areas that would get your average masseuse in serious trouble. She flinched and giggled on the bed despite her best efforts to remain calm and composed, but no matter how good it felt she still could tell that he was holding something back. The massage was nice but it wasn't all that it was supposed to be, not just yet. Something was wrong and she needed to find out what it was before she could get what she needed from him. It was time to drop the act, at least temporarily.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. His hands continued to massage her body, and she continued to enjoy it, but it still wasn't what they'd agreed upon yet.

"I'm sorry," he said with a sigh. "I want you to feel good; I want you to enjoy it. This just feels odd to me."

"Odd? Why does it feel odd?" she asked gently.

"I just don't like the idea of anyone else doing something like this to you; touching your body like this. I know it's just an act, but I just can't help it."

Sadayo turned to face him, pulled her mask up so she could see again and pulled him into a hug. She understood and was touched by his concern, especially given what she knew about his past. He hadn't talked much about the incident that got him in trouble in the first place but she knew enough about it to understand why it might affect him like this.

"It's sweet that you're so concerned for me," she said. "But like you said, this is just an act. I wouldn't do this with anyone else; I wouldn't let anyone else touch me like this. There's no one else I would ever trust enough or feel comfortable enough with for this."

"I know," he said. She could tell that he believed it, but she might still have some work left to do if she wanted to make him feel comfortable. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," she said, shaking her head. "I'm having fun; you're doing so well. But I only want to do this if you're comfortable with it. If you want to stop, just say so and we'll stop the whole thing. I won't be upset with you, I promise." She really meant it too. She would be disappointed if they came this far only to stop now, but she didn't want to keep going if he was uncomfortable. It wouldn't be any fun for her if she knew he was merely tolerating it for her sake.

"No, I don't want to stop," he said. "I want you to enjoy yourself." She pouted; that wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear. "If I know I'm helping you enjoy yourself, I'm sure I'll enjoy myself too."

"Good enough," she said, smiling at him and kissing him on the forehead. "But if you don't feel comfortable, please stop." He nodded at her, and she cleared her throat, lowered the mask down over her eyes again and slipped back into character. But as he started to massage her again Sadayo decided she wanted to test him. If he was really going to be okay with this, she was going to make him adapt to a bit of ad libbing. Time to go off script. 

"You know, now that I can focus on it, your voice sounds really familiar," she said. His hands paused for a second; he was likely trying to remember if this was a part of the discussed scenario that he'd forgotten.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing," she said dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Just keep going."

He still didn't have any clue what she was talking about, but he knew enough to follow her instruction. His massage became more and more erotic now. His hands rubbed up her legs and reached her inner thigh, getting very close to her pussy. Then he went up and his hands rubbed against the side of her boobs through her bikini top. She was doing her best to stay focused but he was making that increasingly harder on her as he got more comfortable in his role. His massage felt so good that she had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning audibly. The moans were obviously inevitable but this wasn’t the time for them. It was too early to give away how good she felt. She made small talk, both to distract herself and to continue weaving the thread she’d just established.

“Your voice really does sound so familiar,” she said. “Have we met somewhere before?”

“Not that I can think of,” he said. “I think I would remember meeting someone with a face as pretty as yours.” She had to bite back a giggle at that little line. When had her sweet innocent little Akira become such a smooth talker?

“Are you sure?” she said, continuing to push at the idea. “I could swear that I’ve heard your voice before, and recently too. Did you come to my work today?”

Akira finally seemed to get what she was going for. If he was still uncomfortable with playing the part of some other man who was touching her body, she would just let him be himself. He leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, and whispered a “thank you” into her ear.

“Any time,” she replied in hushed tones.

His hands started to explore more of her body with that. He rubbed and massaged her legs, coming close to her pussy without quite touching it. Sadayo was soon panting in arousal from his skilled touch on her body, and was left desperately wanting more from him.

“Lift your arms into the air,” he whispered into her ear. She was confused by this, wondering why he’d asked that of her and how this was going to enhance what they were doing. But he’d asked it of her and she wasn’t going to refuse or question him. She lifted her arms up as requested, and he began to glide his hands up and down her arms, massaging them lovingly. His touch was loving and tender and it certainly felt nice. She still wasn’t sure what he was going for here but she would enjoy the massaging of her arms while she waited for him to act on whatever he had in mind.

After a few trips up and down her arms, Sadayo suddenly felt her wrists being strapped together by some sort of soft cuff. Her eyes widened and she tested her bonds, finding them inescapable.

“What is this?” she asked in a panic. “What is going on?!” His response was a swift tickling assault of her body as she was pinned down on the bed and her wrists were cuffed together. She roared with helpless laughter as this stranger with the familiar voice attacked all of her weak spots, showing off his intimate knowledge of her body.

“I’m impressed you recognized my voice, considering you generally try to avoid having anything to do with me, _sensei,_ ” he teased. Sadayo gasped, that final word having clicked in her brain and leading her to the truth of the identity of this cute masseuse with the familiar voice.

“It’s you,” she whispered. “You’re the transfer student, Kurusu.”

“Ah, very good, sensei, very good,” he said, sounding delighted that she’d remembered him. He ‘rewarded’ her for her recollection by stepping up his efforts of tickling her body. Any retort she wished to offer was stifled as she could do nothing but giggle and snort thanks to his sinful hands exploiting every inch of her body that was within his reach. And this was only the beginning, she knew. Now that he had her cuffed, pinned down and at her mercy, his attacks were going to get more focused and harder to bear.

“I hope you look forward to this special kind of massage, sensei,” Akira Kurusu said. “I wouldn’t offer this to anyone else; no other client will ever receive this from me.” That felt oddly touching to her, though she didn’t comment on it, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“What are you going to do?” she asked quietly, when his hands stopped massaging and tickling her long enough for her giggles to subside and allow her to string several words together.

“It’s going to be my greatest massage ever,” he boasted. “It’ll be full service, all for you, only for you. But don’t worry; I’m not going to charge you any extra for this privilege. I’m going to give you the special teacher’s discount, sensei, as thanks for you recognizing my voice.”

Whatever response Kawakami might have made was wiped out when he resumed his tickling, hitting her sensitive spots and sending her back into uncontrollable giggling fits. She was at her student’s mercy now, her wrists bound and rendering her helpless to stop him from doing whatever he wanted to her nearly naked body. Her bikini surely wouldn’t remain on for much longer; it was only a matter of time before he stripped her naked and tickled her body without any covering whatsoever to protect her most sensitive areas of all.

And who knew how depraved Akira Kurusu’s mind might be, or what he might subject her to? She’d heard all kinds of stories about the delinquent transfer student, none of them good. It was why she’d been upset when he was put in her class, and why she’d done her very best to avoid him as much as she could, which he had apparently noticed. She only hoped that he wouldn’t hold it against her, that he would show her some measure of mercy. She held out little hope that he would have a sudden bout of conscience and simply let her go; it was far too late for that.

She just had to hope that her transfer student’s tastes didn’t run too extreme, and that she could withstand whatever he threw at her without losing her mind. 


	5. The Special Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadayo's time with her student turned masseuse continues as he gives her the 'special massage.'

Sadayo Kawakami had arranged for a call-in massage in hopes that it would help her unwind after another long and stressful day at school, dealing with students and her fellow members of faculty alike. Never could she have imagined that it would turn out like this. What was supposed to have been a soothing, relaxing massage had instead resulted in her being blindfolded and handcuffed in her own home. In her own bed, she was helpless in the hands of her most notorious and problematic student, the delinquent transfer student that she'd been reluctant to even accept into her class.

And speaking of, it was those devilish hands of his that were making the most of her vulnerable state and continuing to have their way with her exposed body. Blindfolded and handcuffed as she was, there wasn't really anything she could do to make him stop. All she could do was try to appeal to him and beg for mercy.

"S-stop, _ahahaha,_ stop!" she said, begging him through the laughs she had no choice but to let out thanks to his tickling. He didn't listen, not that she was really expecting him to after the lack of concern he'd shown so far and how hard he'd worked to get her in this vulnerable state. Her body wiggled around on the bed, trying fruitlessly to get away from his touch.

"By all means, keep wiggling around like that as much as you want to," he said, his voice equal parts amused and aroused. "It's making your breasts jiggle so much. I bet the other boys in class would kill for a video of your boobs bouncing around like that. Maybe I should pull out my phone and start recording?"

Kawakami whined pitifully, despairing at the realization that no matter what she did or said, he would find some way to turn it against her. And he continued to drive that point home by what he did next. He turned it into a game, warning her every time he was about to do something but being vague enough that she was in the dark about when exactly his hands would move and where they would strike next. Each time he would leave enough of a pause for the anticipation to become so unbearable that she would start begging again, and then the tickling would return with a vengeance and her attempts to negotiate with him would break down into helpless laughter.

The handcuffs were restricting, but it was the blindfold that was really getting to her. She could feel him looming closer and closer to the erogenous zones on her body that would really set her off, but with the blindfold robbing her of the ability to watch his hands move the anticipation of his touch was nearly as bad as the touch itself.

"I was really surprised when the person who requested a massage was my own teacher," Akira said. She tensed, sure that this was going to go in a direction that she wouldn't like, but at least his hands weren't as active while he talked to her. "You must be really lonely if you're willing to pay someone to touch you." That made Kawakami's body stiffen. "But I have to admit it: I always thought you were really cute. I thought that the first time I saw you, even if I could tell you weren't happy to see me. But ever since I saw you in that swim suit during our school trip, you went beyond just being cute. Now I know that you're hot, sensei."

Sadayo couldn't help but blush in response, genuinely flustered as her boyfriend buttered her up and snuck in some compliments that she hadn't been expecting from him. The moment of sweetness didn't last long though, because he was still very much in the zone and playing his character.

"But as hot as you are, your face always looks so sour," he went on. She could feel herself frown in response to that, and he chuckled. "Yes, just like that!" he said. "You always look so annoyed by everything and everyone." He leaned his head in closer to her ear and lowered his voice to a whisper. "So why don't I show you a good time, huh? That should cheer you right up. You asked for a massage because you wanted someone to ease your stress. Well, that's exactly what I'm going to do for you." His tone left no doubt as to the perverted methods he would use to _help_ her, and she shook her head quickly.

"No, you can't!" she said. "It's not too late to stop this, Kurusu. But if you keep going you're really going to get in trouble."

"Am I?" he asked. "I don't see how that's going to happen. It's not like you can stop me with your hands cuffed like this, and I don't like your chances of getting out of the room with that blindfold on."

"Maybe I can't stop you," she admitted. "But what makes you think I won't tell the school what you've done afterwards?" She left a pause for him to answer her, but when he said nothing she soldiered on. "But if you stop now and let me go, I promise I'll let it slide. I won't tell anyone about what you've done so far and we'll both just forget all about this."

Everything stopped there, and the longer Akira went without saying or doing anything the more uncertain Sadayo became. Was this a deliberate stall tactic on his part, drawing out the moment for maximum effect, or had he gotten stuck and lost in how he (or his character, to be more precise) should proceed? This hadn't been part of the original plan and wasn't something that they'd discussed ahead of time, and she was forcing him to think quickly and improvise to keep the scenario going.

"Hmm," he mumbled. "You make an interesting offer." Was this just for show, or was he actually stalling for time while he tried to figure out how she wanted him to respond?

She held her breath while she waited in the hope that he would be able to keep this going without breaking character or needing her to guide him along, and while she was holding her breath she felt the sudden cool sensation of something cold hitting her breasts through her swimsuit. She yelped and bucked in legitimate surprise at the unexpected sensation, and then a level of clarity returned as she felt his hands begin to rub her breasts, massaging the cool liquid into them. She had a much better idea of what was happening now.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. This would be a bit of a test to see where he was at mentally right now. If he'd been thrown off and was still trying to work his way back he would probably say nothing and struggle to form a response, but if he had just been playing along or had at least gotten back into character then this should be a fairly easy one for him to handle.

"It's massage oil," he said matter-of-factly. "I'm just continuing the massage that you requested and agreed to." There was no doubt in his voice or in his hands as they rubbed the oil into her slick breasts. So he was back on track then; fantastic! 

"Did you hear what I said?" she said. "You'll get in so much trouble, Kurusu!"

"I did hear you," he said, not sounding worried at all. "It would be absolutely terrible for me if you did tell someone that I did something terrible to you." He waited for a bit, allowing for a dramatic pause before he continued. "But you aren't going to do that," he said confidently. "You aren't going to tell anyone. This is going to be our little secret, Kawakami-sensei."

"No!" she said, shaking her head. "I-I will, Kurusu! I'll tell them! I will!"

"No you won't." He leaned his head in close to hers again, so close that he could tell how turned on she was by his voice no matter how hard she tried to pretend her will was too strong to be broken. "Once I'm done with my _massage_ , you won't be able to live without it." His voice was filled with the utmost confidence, and it made his captive teacher shiver with desire that she tried and failed to hide.

His hands began to rub her body once again, and with the oil in his hands he was now making it slick and slippery. The cold sensation from earlier was slowly replaced by warmth as his hands did their work, which in one sense made it easier for her to deal with, but in another it was unwelcome since it made it that much harder for her to pretend that she wasn't enjoying his touch on her body.

"I'll be starting the frontal massage now," he declared. Sadayo panicked as she realized what he intended to do next, but could only gasp as his hands slid underneath her bathing suit and he began massaging her breasts. The hands of her student moved smoothly against her breasts as he slowly removed her top. She whimpered at feeling her breasts bared before her student.

"Wow, that's interesting," he said playfully, rubbing her now bare breasts. "Your nipples are so stiff, sensei. You must be really enjoying yourself, huh?"

"N-no," she said, trying to deny it, but the moans that followed immediately afterward made her denials ring false even to her own ears. Once the top was off completely he continued to torment her, toying with her stiff nipples and teasing them with his fingers. Sadayo tried to stifle her giggling with minimal success.

"P-please stop, _hahaha!_ " she begged. "Y-you don't know what you're doing to me!"

"Am I not? I think you're wrong, sensei. I think I know exactly what I'm doing." His hands continued to grope at her breasts and play with her nipples, and as he kept at it and her delightful mirth kept going she found it harder to resist what she was feeling. As much as she might hate to admit it, he was really good at this. Pervert or not, he was playing with her body so expertly that she could feel her desire to resist melting away.

There was an inner struggle taking place for Sadayo, a completely legitimate one. She was essentially torn into two distinct halves. There was the Sadayo from the scenario, the one who had requested a simple massage but wound up in the unexpected situation of being handcuffed, blindfolded and left at the mercy of her delinquent student and who wanted to get away from his molestations. But then there was the other Sadayo, the one who was well aware this was all an act that she had arranged, and that Sadayo wanted nothing more than to forget the character, throw out the script, scream her boyfriend's name and beg him not to stop.

\--

Kawakami wasn't the only one experiencing an inner struggle. Akira felt he had recovered reasonably well from the momentary hiccup that had arisen when she'd surprised him with her threat of reporting his misbehavior to the school, but he was dealing with a different problem now.

Seeing his girlfriend like this, blindfolded and restrained, her naked body glistening with both her natural sweat and the oil he'd rubbed into her, was making it difficult on him to not veer any farther off of the script than they already had. Looking into her gorgeous face, flushed as she moaned and giggled underneath him, was doing funny things to him.

There was already a significant contrast between the stern yet secretly kind teacher that he knew from school and the playful, loving maid that he had so much fun pampering. But this sight got to him even more, seeing her so vulnerable before him and yet so eager for more. It reminded him of her comment from a few moments earlier, about only being comfortable doing this because it was with him. This beautiful, vulnerable woman in front of him allowed herself to be so vulnerable for him and him alone, and that knowledge stoked a fire in him like nothing else. 

\--

"Sadayo," Akira called. His girlfriend could hear the love in his voice, but she could hear the hunger as well. It made her heart skip a beat and sent a tingle through her belly and lower. God, she wanted him to jump her then and there, damn whatever scenario they were acting out! She badly wanted to speak not to her delinquent transfer student who had her at his mercy but her loving boyfriend and beg him to drop the character and give her everything, but she held firm. In a way this had turned into a game between them, a competition to see who would finally have enough of the role playing, drop the script, forget the character and cling to the other. As tempting as it was for her to give in then and there and grab onto him, she was too competitive to throw in the towel so easily. This was a game she intended not to lose, though she hoped Akira would keep it up and stay in the game all the way to the end.

"That's too familiar," she said, trying her best to forget her lust and get back into character. "It's Ms. Kawakami to you, or sensei. _Not_ Sadayo. You need to stop this, all of this. I'm your teacher."

\--

The stern rebuke his teacher turned girlfriend managed to pull off helped Akira snap back into the role fully. He allowed himself the luxury of a smile, knowing she couldn't see it thanks to the blindfold, and then he went back to business.

"I'm not your student right now," he reminded her. "This isn't Shujin, this is your home. And _you_ invited me into it. Right now I'm not a student and you're not a teacher. I'm a masseuse and you are my client, and what kind of masseuse would I be if I left before my client was fully satisfied?"

Kawakami didn't say anything back to him, but it was because his hands began to slide down her body and forced a few giggles out of her. The path he took down her body was eventually going to lead him to her most intimate areas, but they didn't go all the way to their ultimate destination just yet. There was still more fun to be had before they went to that point.

He got close to it but deliberately avoided crossing that line. He massaged all around her inner thighs, not touching her where she really wanted him to (and where he wanted to put his hands as well, to be fair), but all the while knowing just what all of this massaging was doing to her. All this stretching and rubbing and pulling of the muscles of her inner thighs was reaching her groin, and he knew her well enough by now to know that she was surely at war with herself, trying not to show any sign of just how much his touch was affecting her.

\--

Sadayo was at war with herself. She shouldn't enjoy her student's touch on her body so much, but his hands felt so firm on her body and yet so carefully and expertly kneaded her sore muscles that she could feel herself melting to his touch. She wanted to fight it, wanted to resist his touch and tell him to stop and let her go before this went any farther. But even if her transfer student had turned out to be a perverted molester who used his job as a masseuse as a license to take advantage of people like her, he was so damn good with his hands that it was hard not to react to it. She was slowly but surely getting caught up in his flow and dragged down into the depths by him.

"S-stop," she tried to say, though her words were slurred and ineffective. Without even realizing it, even as she tried to verbally tell him to stop her body was giving off very different signals. Her legs were spreading wider and her hips were humping up into the air mindlessly. She might have been saying she wanted him to stop and acting as if she didn't want any of this, but her body wanted nothing more than to be touched by him. It craved his touch and waited impatiently for him to stop rubbing her thighs and put his hands where they could do the most to her.

His hands got closer and closer but never quite reached her pussy, and each successive pass they took became more and more sexually frustrating for her. He should have been playing with her in all sorts of ways and rubbing her pussy by now, but still he continued to avoid it. Sadayo started to wonder if her boyfriend was getting cold feet again and having second thoughts about the game they were playing.

"You look like you're desperate for more," he said. "What kind of dirty thoughts are running through your head, sensei?" This wasn't the nervous Akira she'd been expecting to hear. Instead it was her confident tormentor, someone who was very sure of what he was doing and smug as he knew the effect he was having on her. "I'm a professional, you know. I would never do that to a client. Unless they asked me to, of course. Is that what you want, sensei? Do you want me to touch you like that? I will if you want me to, but you'll have to ask."

Sadayo was legitimately shocked at just how well he had slipped into the role of the evil masseuse who was torturing her with his touch. She couldn't decide whether she was proud of him for adapting and embracing the role with such conviction or whether she wanted to curse him for playing with her like this and denying her the pleasure that she'd been expecting to have by this point. But ultimately she knew what she wanted. She knew that her body craved his touch, and that craving was only growing stronger the longer he drew this out and teased her with what she wanted without actually giving it to her. His finger drew so close to her bathing suit bottoms, close enough that he could undoubtedly feel how soaked she was, how aroused he'd made her. But he still didn't touch her there, still didn't give her what she wanted.

"What will it be, sensei?" he asked. His fingers stopped just next to where she really wanted them. "Do you want me to make you feel good?"

His voice, as well as the way he teased her, messed with her body and her mind. When this began she had felt like she was in control regardless of their assigned roles. Even as she'd been blindfolded and had her hands cuffed together, she'd still believed that she was the one in charge of what was happening. That had changed now. In this moment she truly did feel like she was at the mercy of a devious tormentor, one who knew her body like the back of his hand and was going to play with it, manipulate it and mess with her mind until she gave in and begged him for more.

In her head at that moment she wasn't the woman engaging in role play with the loving boyfriend who would stop and do whatever she asked the moment she asked it of him. At that point in time she really was the poor browbeaten and sexually frustrated single teacher. She was the lonely woman who was being worked up by her young masseuse, growing more and more aroused whether she wanted to be or not, and the only relief she could hope to get was only going to come once she gave in and allowed him to have his way with her in a single night of raw sexual passion and lust.

That was just as they'd planned, though the exact scenario had changed slightly along the way. Now it was her young problem student who she had dismissed that was now making her his. Instead of some nameless, faceless, wicked young masseuse he was Akira Kurusu. That hadn't been the plan, but she was more than happy to make that adjustment if it had allowed Akira to feel comfortable enough to do this. If being himself, or even an exaggerated version of himself, was what he needed to make this work then she was happy to do it. And it had worked better than she could have hoped for, because he was doing an amazing job now. He had embraced his role, and it made it that much easier for her to play along.

"Please," she said. Her voice was hesitant and she blushed in embarrassment as she spread her legs for her student. He'd beaten her; she couldn't help herself now. He'd won. "Please make me feel good."

"Oh?" She'd submitted, but he still didn't make that final push to touch her just yet. "What exactly do you want, sensei? You'll have to speak clearly, or else I won't know what it is you want me to do."

"Touch me," she said, letting her head hang in defeat. His victorious chuckle rang much louder than it actually was. 

"Well I can't say no to that, can I? Not after you asked so politely." Finally, it was time for her to get what she needed. He started by massaging her pussy through her bikini bottoms. Normally this wouldn't have been such a trial for her to endure, but he'd been teasing her for so long before finally touching her there that she was far more sensitive than she would have been otherwise. She moaned and gasped even at this contact through her bottoms, her inhibitions gone at this point. She was fully immersed in the scenario, and both Sadayo and the character she was playing were beyond ready for him to take this all the way to the finish line.

Once he had her sufficiently weakened Akira removed the last piece of clothing she'd had left. He pulled her bottoms off at last, leaving her fully exposed on her own bed with her student hovering above her. She could have sighed in relief, but then she had more important things on her mind when she felt him slide one finger against the outer lips of her pussy. Even now, even after he'd pulled her bottoms off and finally gotten her naked, he was still teasing her, much to her frustration.

"Please, no more," she whined. She was almost sobbing in her desperation, showing just how effective his teasing had been. "Please don't tease me any more!"

He didn't listen, at least not right away. He continued to simply rub her at first, showing her that he was in control here and could do whatever he wanted to her whenever he wanted to do it. Once he'd made his point and proven his dominance over her, he finally gave her what she'd asked for. The teasing stopped and the true fun began.

She gasped and groaned when his finger slid inside of her and he began to finger her. The shift in his demeanor was almost startling. He'd gone from teasing her and frustrating her to not only sliding his finger into her but moving it with authority. He fingered her rapidly, thrusting his digit inside of her so roughly that most women probably would have whined in discomfort. Sadayo whined too, but it wasn't out of discomfort. His finger sliding back in forth inside of her made squelching sounds as she became wetter and wetter, not only not turned off by his rough fingering but very, very aroused by it.

Akira's other hand didn't stay out of the equation for long either. He slid it under her and reached to grope one of her breasts, and then his mouth got in on the fun as well as he started to suckle and tease the other.

"This is the best part," he remarked, pulling his mouth off of her breast momentarily. "I can feel your arousal. I can feel it, I can hear it, and I can _taste_ it."

Sadayo's eyes went wide underneath the blindfold at that, from his comment as well as from the fingering and the groping and suckling that her breasts were receiving. Then her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned loudly. Drool started to come out of her mouth, and she couldn't have stopped it if she tried. She loved and craved his touch so much that her hips started lifting off of the bed and humping against his hand. It was shameless and dirty and she couldn't have cared less. She was far past the point of worrying about her appearance right now.

"I never thought I'd see you like this, sensei," he said, and she didn't even need to see his face to know that he was smiling smugly at her. His mocking tone told her all that she needed to know. "You're drooling and moaning, and you're humping your hips up against my hand. Who knew you were so lewd? I can't even imagine how sexually frustrated you must have been if this is driving you this crazy."

Sadayo shook her head automatically, a bit of her defensive personality rising back up to assert itself again. She opened her mouth to try and argue, but all that came out was a moan. Frustrated, she shook her head and tried again.

"No, you're wrong, I-- _oh fuck! Fuck!_ " He laughed and went right on playing with her, and she grunted and tried again. "I'm not lewd, I just--Oh my _god!_ " Why couldn't she get it out? Why couldn't she offer up even a token defense? "I, I wanted to, I never asked for-- _ah, keep going!_ " How was she going to be able to convince him of anything when she couldn't even believe her own lies? "You don't know me, you d-don't know anything about me! You, _ah,_ you don't, don't-- _don't stop!_ "

She finally hung her head in defeat and gave up on trying to argue with him. What was the point if he was doing such a good job of toying with her that she couldn't even get an actual sentence out? He knew just how to work her body; somehow her troublesome student seemed to know her body even better than she knew it herself. His fingers alone were driving her into a state of euphoria, even if she ignored what he was doing with her breasts. If she'd thought the teasing had been frustrating, this was even worse in its own way. The rapid fingering of her pussy and the tickling of her nipples from his hand and his tongue was all too much for her to take. She was going to lose her mind, and her mind and her body were all going to belong to her delinquent student turned masseuse turned sexual tormentor. There was only one way for this madness to end.

"Make me cum!" she begged. There was no sense in trying to pretend that this wasn't affecting her, not anymore, so all that was left was acceptance and relief. "Please, Akira, make me cum! God, I love you!" The act was slipping slightly now; obviously the reluctant teacher shouldn't be telling her problem student that she loved him while he was taking advantage of her like this. She couldn't help it though; this had all just gone so well and he was making her feel so damn good that her adoration of him just slipped out whether she wanted it to or not.

"Is that so?" She could hear the embarrassment in his voice. She'd heard that bashful tone from him before, and she didn't need to take the blindfold off to be able to see the blush on his face. Luckily she hadn't thrown him off too much though, because he was able to maintain his character admirably. "Well if you love me so much, I guess I should do as you ask, shouldn't I?" His fingers started to speed up inside of her, pushing back and forth in her pussy even faster, making her moan and causing her body to twitch uncontrollably. "You have a deal, sensei. I'll make you cum."

If she'd thought he was pushing her hard before, she realized now just what he was capable of. There was no more playing around now; he was focused on making her cum, and making her cum as quickly as he could. He succeeded within seconds, his probing fingers making her body clench up and her back arch off of the bed. She cried out in ecstasy and her body was pushed into an orgasm that curled her toes and worked its way further up. There were no actual words coming out of her mouth. It was a guttural cry that he forced out of her as she ejaculated with each twitch of her body, and it only stopped once her orgasm finally died down. Her body slumped back down against her bed, which was covered in sweat and ejaculate and drool and whatever else.

She doubted her bed was in any worse shape than her body or her mind were though. She was left panting on the bed, trying her best to recover from the shock that her body and her mind had just been through. That might very well have been the most intense orgasm she'd ever felt in her life, and it had left her reeling. It had also left her satisfied, not to mention proud. She could feel the big grin splitting her face as she mewled in delight at how well her boyfriend had done, not only in playing his part but also in pleasing her.

"I could get used to this kind of massage," she said, sighing in contentment. She didn't have long to bask in the incredible orgasm he'd given her though, because she soon felt him turning her over onto her side and then pulling one of her legs up. "Hmm? What's going on?" She was still in the middle of the pleasant haze that had fallen over her after her orgasm, but that wasn't going to last long. She suddenly felt his dick rubbing against her pussy, which would be sensitive no matter what but was even more so this soon after an orgasm.

"Are you ready for the deep tissue massage?" Akira asked. The way he rubbed his erection against her pussy left no doubt about what he meant, not that there'd been any confusion to begin with. As much as Sadayo wanted to coo in delight at feeling that hard cock ready and waiting to shove its way inside of her, she wasn't sure if she was ready to handle it just yet.

"Please, not just yet," she said with a tired groan. "Please give me a break." Part of her really did want him to give her a break, give her some time to recover from the intense orgasm he'd just given her, but she also wanted his dick badly. She wanted him to continue to wreck her, to take what he'd just done with his fingers and his mouth and easily surpass it with his big hard cock. Even if her voice was asking him to give her break, her body gave off a very different message. She pushed her hips back against him, rubbing her pussy against his cock and egging him on. Maybe she was asking for a break, but her body spoke the truth of what she really wanted. She didn't want a break; she wanted him to do the deed, push his hips forward and start fucking her.

He listened to her body rather than her voice, just as she wanted him to. His hands went to her hips and he pushed inside of her. Unlike earlier, when he'd absolutely tormented her and driven her mad with his relentless teasing, there wasn't even a hint of holding back now. He drove his cock into her and just kept going, pumping his hips back and forth and plowing her good and hard, nice and deep into her pussy. It was still very sensitive thanks to the orgasm she was still recovering from, but that only made it better for her.

"Yes!" she whispered, elated. She was loving this, loving how dominant he was being as he fucked her and fucked her hard. "More! Harder! Harder!"

Akira was more than happy to comply with that request. He met her challenge head on, and in a way they hadn't discussed and she wasn't expecting. He proceeded to pick her up off of the bed, lift her so she hovered over his lap and brought her down onto him so she was mounted on his cock in a reverse cowgirl position. Sadayo bit her lip, still in a bit of a haze as she sat there with her wrists cuffed together and her eyes blindfolded and wondered what she was supposed to do next.

"Ha!" She was given a swift and sudden jolt of pleasure as Akira lifted his hips upwards, shoving his cock deeper inside of her than he ever had before. She couldn't believe just how deep he was; she could swear that no one and nothing had ever been so deep inside of her pussy before! It didn't hurt her though, nor was she intimidated by it. It felt amazing! She shuddered on top of him, in amazed and pleasant shock at the feeling of having him so deep, and that feeling was only made more intense as he pulled back slightly and then thrust right back in. He continued to piston his hips up into her, doing all of the moving for them both and fucking her from below, physically lifting her body up off of his and into the air every single time just from the force of his thrusts.

Kawakami had never felt anything like this. Even her previous times with Akira, who had already more than proven himself to be a very talented lover who was always eager to keep her satisfied, weren't quite like this. Every thrust felt like it was reaching all the way up and rattling her brain around, and she swore she could feel herself slowly breaking as he absolutely wrecked her physically and mentally.

"E-easy," she said, or at least she was pretty sure she actually said it. Maybe it just sounded like gibberish to him; she couldn't be certain. "Go easy on me." She couldn't even really think straight at this point; if she would have known that mercy wasn't what her body really wanted. Akira might have sensed that, or he might have simply been too wrapped up in enjoying himself at this point. Either way he did not relent at all. He not only continued to thrust his cock into her from below, but he also introduced a new element into the mix, something that was uniquely suited to set her off.

With his hips continuing to thrust and his cock pushing deep inside of her without remorse, his hands reached out and began to massage her feet. She gasped right away and shook her head, but not out of any actual desire for him to stop or to back off. The massage quickly became more of a tickle, and this assault on her sensitive feet added on top of his cock driving into her from below was simply too much for her to take. If he'd been giving her more than she could handle before, now he was absolutely ruining her.

"Pl-pl- _ahahahahaha!_ _Ohhhhhhhhhaaaa!_ " Her orgasm and her hysterical laughter from the tickling combined into one noise that she had no hope of silencing. Sadayo had experienced many rewarding things since she started dating her student, but nothing quite like this. And then it was all compounded when he hit her with a few final thrusts before following her over the edge.

Akira's cock began to fire cum up into her pussy, making her quiver on top of him, and that pushed Sadayo even further beyond the edge than she already was. She screamed as she was hit by the biggest climax of her entire life. It was an orgasm that defied description, that set her entire body as well as her mind aflame. It really was too much for her now, and she needed to find some way to tell him that. She needed to let him know that she was beyond her limits and could not possibly take any more. But how?

Wait! There was the safe word! Yes, that would do it! She just needed to concentrate enough to both remember what that word was and then make her lips move and form the word so he could actually hear it and understand it, and then he would stop immediately and give her the break her mind and her body required. She summoned up the very last fragment of her sanity and uttered one single word.

"Override," she said, and she was proud of herself for how clear her voice sounded even as her vision danced and her body shook. She could feel herself collapsing, feel her body giving out on her, and was dimly aware of the man beneath her springing into action and taking her in his arms.

"Sadayo?" he said, his voice gentle and worried. That single word, override, changed his entire personality like magic. The very moment he heard her say that word and his brain processed what it meant, the evil, perverted student who had used this massage as an opportunity to take advantage of her was gone. Now she was in the hands of the young man she had fallen in love with. "Are you okay?" he asked, holding her in his loving embrace and looking up at her in concern. 

She smiled, knowing she was safe now. And that was the last thing she knew before her eyes drifted closed and her body collapsed into his.

\--

Sadayo stepped out of her bedroom and into the kitchen area, wearing a bathrobe and feeling refreshed, giddy and utterly satisfied. That shower had been exactly what she needed after the most exhilarating yet exhausting sex of her entire life. Her mood only improved as she reached the kitchen area and saw her boyfriend hard at work cooking her dinner. She wasn't ashamed to admit that he was probably a better cook than she was, and aside from that she simply loved how he pampered her.

He offered her an awkward little half-grin as he heard her footsteps and looked up at her. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said right back, grinning at him.

"You hungry?" he asked, holding up a bowl of curry. She felt her mouth water immediately. Curry was the best thing he made, at least as far as she'd tasted for herself. He'd learned well from Sojiro.

"Starving," she said. He nodded, picked another bowl up in his other hand and carried them both over to the table. He put them down and then looked up at her, biting his lip. She was surprised at the intensity of his gaze. "What's got you looking so serious?" she asked. "There's no way the curry could ever be _that_ bad, unless you've poisoned it or something." He managed a weak little half-smile but said nothing, and now she frowned. "Okay, seriously, Akira, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

She watched and waited for a moment. Rather than answering her, he pulled one of the chairs out from the table, leaving it for her before he pulled the one next to it out and sat down in it himself. It was a considerate gesture from her boyfriend, ever the gentleman (at least when he wasn't fucking her brains out, at her request and urging), but it wasn't her concern at the moment. She wasn't leaving her feet until she figured out what was bothering him. He looked like he might need a hug, so she wanted to be able to spring into action right away if necessary.

"Are you okay" he asked finally.

"Huh?" She cocked her head at him, not understanding the question. "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be? The water in the shower stayed hot the entire time, which is all I can really ask for."

"I didn't mean that," he said, not playing along with her attempt to lighten the mood. All traces of the evil, forceful student who had gotten his hands on his lonely teacher earlier were long gone now. That character was a distant memory, and her loving and attentive boyfriend was back. He'd been back as soon as she'd gotten her safe word out, not that she had any memory of him catching her in his arms and gently wrapping her up in his loving embrace.

"Then what did you mean?" she asked. She didn't see why she would have any reason to be anything other than wonderful at the moment but it was obvious that this was bothering him, so she would take it seriously until she figured out what had him so worried about her.

"I was just worried I might have gone too far," he said apologetically, looking down at the table and not meeting her eyes. "I've never seen you so out of it, and I just want you to know that I'm sorry if that was too much. If you need anything, I--"

That was enough of that. Sadayo pushed the second chair back in; it wouldn't be getting any use any time soon. She had no interest in taking that seat, not when there was a much more appealing place available for her to sit in, and not when her boyfriend so clearly needed her comfort and reassurance right now. Rather than sitting in the chair he'd pulled out for her, she plopped herself down in his lap.

He looked up at her in surprise, and she began to pepper his lips, chin and cheeks with kisses, letting him know that he had done absolutely nothing that needed forgiveness for. It was ludicrous that he would even think that, especially since the entire thing had been her idea, but he needed the reassurance and so she would give it to him. Once she felt she had sufficiently reassured him via kisses, she decided to talk to him as well just so there would be no lingering confusion or doubt.

"I could have stopped you at any time, you know," she said, reminding him of the obvious fact first. "That's what the safe word is for, remember? If it ever gets too much for me to handle, or if there's something you do that I really don't like or don't want you to do, all I have to do is say 'override' and I know you'll stop immediately and be right there to take care of me and make sure I'm okay, just like you were when I finally used it today."

"I wasn't sure if you'd wait to use it until it was too late for it to do any good," he mumbled. He looked relieved now that she'd been so affectionate and it was obvious she wasn't angry with him, but he still seemed at least a little bit worried. "You looked really out of it. Even before you used the safe word I kept thinking I should stop."

"And I'm so glad you didn't," she said. "That word is there for a reason. I know that as soon as I use it, everything stops. It was a lot to take, yes, but I was loving every second of it. It was so amazing to be able to let go like that, and the only reason I'm able to do that is because I trust you completely. I wouldn't be able to do that with anyone but you, because I love you and I trust that you'll do what I say, and if it ever gets to be too much and I really do want you to stop, I know that you'll let go of the power I've given you without a second thought."

"Oh." He sighed in relief, and it was like she could physically feel all of the remaining tension leave his chest through that exhale. "Well, I'm glad you're happy then."

"I am," she said, dropping a quick kiss on his jaw. "I'm so happy, and I'm so proud of you. You did so well. You gave me everything I asked for, and as soon as I asked you to stop you did, just like I knew you would. I put my trust in you, both to please me and to take care of me, and you passed with flying colors." He grinned and his arms went around her waist and gave her a squeeze. "I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend," she said, and she truly meant it. They might have an extremely unconventional relationship, but student or not, Akira really had turned out to be an ideal partner in more ways than one.

"Thanks," he said, and she loved the way he averted his eyes and smiled bashfully. "Thank you for being so understanding, and not getting upset with me when I struggled."

"You did better than I could have hoped for," she said. She kissed him again, on the lips this time, and unlike before she didn't quickly pull back so she could kiss along his face. This time her lips lingered and she shared a soft, slow and loving kiss with her boyfriend. He'd done a damn good job of slipping into character and tormenting her via massage earlier, but now he was just her wonderful boyfriend who she cherished spending time with and showing her affection to.

Akira's arms gave her body a squeeze as he forgot about his worries and enjoyed holding her, and then his hands started to roam. She giggled as she felt his hands glide down her back and then rub at her legs through the bath robe. She broke their kiss and rubbed at his chest through his shirt.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Akira," she said.

"Er, right. Sorry," he said. His hands immediately stopped rubbing her legs, but she shook her head. That hadn't been an attempt to make him stop.

"What I meant was that we should eat our curry before we get going again," she said, tipping his chin up so he was looking into her eyes. "We're going to need to get our energy back before we move on to round two."

"Round two?" He looked up at her in adorable confusion, and she smirked at him. She pulled on her bath robe slightly, taking care not to pull it all the way down. She only wanted to offer him a glimpse, a little taste of what awaited him very soon. His eyes widened at the flash of a single bare breast.

"Round two," she said again. "After that kind of action, my body could really use another visit from my favorite masseuse."

Akira picked up his bowl of curry and began attacking it with a hunger unlike any she'd seen. She didn't eat her own bowl with quite the same urgency. There would always be time for them to have more fun; it wasn't going to take much to get him hard again. Besides, he really did make delicious curry. She wanted to savor it.

She would definitely savor round two as well, but she wanted to eat the curry while it was still hot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
